


Paths That Cross

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose turned over in her sleep and reached out across the bed.  
  
John was stood at the window, he heard Rose move in her sleep. He turned and watched her. The flimsy sheet had ridden down and lay across her legs. She had moved from her back to her side and her arm was stretched out on the bed as if she was looking for him.  
  
He smiled and looked back out of the window.  
  
It was one year today since he was left here with Rose. It had been strange at first for him. Having all the memories of the Doctor and the feelings too, but then throw Donna’s memories and feelings too. He had a conflict going on in his head sometimes.   
  
He hadn’t told Rose everything but Pete knew, he had gotten John to speak to someone and it had helped him. John learnt to use both memories and his own. He knew one thing he loved Rose more than the Doctor ever could. He now knew that was why the Doctor had left him here with Rose, because the Doctor could never love Rose like she wanted him to, but John could and would and did.   
  
“Mmm John.”  
  
He looked back at Rose, she was stirring as he wasn’t in the bed. He smiled, she couldn’t sleep without John in the bed now. He walked back to the bed. “It’s ok Rose am still here.” he whispered into her ear.  
  
“Mmm, come back to bed.” Rose then turned onto her back.  
  
John looked down at his naked and beautiful wife. He smiled and ran his finger down her front.  
  
Rose opened an eye and looked at him. “Mmm hi.”  
  
“Shhh.” John said and then he moved in and kissed her.  
  
\---  
  
 **On board the TARDIS….**  
  
The Doctor was sitting on his battered old pilots chair with his feet up on the console. He looked around, so much had happened in the years since the end of the war.   
  
Rose came into his life, made him and it better. He knew he loved her always would, but she had a love now. He knew the Metacrisis would love her better than he ever could and he was everything Rose deserved.  
  
Then there was Martha, she loved him once and he had just ignored her. He had taken her across the stars and all the time she was in Rose’s shadow, but Martha was happy now, she had Mickey the Idiot. He never saw that coming.  
  
Jack, Jack was another matter, he was thing an impossible thing. Rose had brought him back to life forever, he had re-founded Torchwood and made it better. But then he lost part of his team to his brother, then came the 456 and Jack lost his lover. It almost killed Jack, he left Earth. But the Doctor knew he would come back one day to save the Earth again.  
  
Then Donna, good ol’ Donna Noble. She was like his sister, his best friend rolled into one. She helped him after he first lost Rose and then when Martha left him he found Donna again. He found happiness in travelling again. But then she was gone. The person Donna had become died, she saved the whole of creation and now she was back as the woman who went round shouting at the world instead of living in it.  
  
She was happy, she had married a good man Shaun, the Doctor had helped her a little, he borrowed a quid of her Dad Geoffrey in the past and put it on the lottery for her. She had a fair bit money now. She deserved it.  
  
Then there was Sarah Jane Smith, she knew him more than any one else. After travelling with his third and fourth selves. She had met him again when he posed as a physics teacher as Belfry high, after that Sarah and her little team protected Earth from her attic in Ealing. But he had gotten a call from Sarah a few days ago, she was dying, she didn’t want anyone to know, Luke did of course but no one else. He was devastated, he knew the day would come one day. But he thought Sarah was invincible and would go on forever.  
  
The Brig had died not long ago, he had gotten ill too. He sighed, everyone seemed to be leaving, the world had stopped giving and started taken. He moved his head back and looked up at the ceiling, he felt the radiation coursing through him he just wanted to see Rose one last time. He had set the co-ordinates in he felt the radiation coursing through him, this was the last one he could do before it happened.  
  
\---  
  
He fell to his knees in the TARDIS as Jack stood there holding his handy spare hand. “Jack, you shouldn’t have done that.” he said breathlessly.  
  
“I had to Doctor, you cant change.” Jack placed the hand down.  
  
“It will happen one day Jack I cant stay this way forever.” The Doctor said now pushing himself up. He looked at the hand, the hand that would eventually turn into a part human part TimeLord version of himself. “Take it back Jack.”  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
The Doctor stood up and looked around at the TARDIS, she had took a battering from his almost regeneration, he knew it was time, she needed to change too, she hadn’t rebuilt herself since his eight self had changed her to coral. He loved her like this but from time to time she needed to change too. He stood up and walked over to the console.   
  
“Ok old girl, time for your facelift.” the Doctor set her down on the plaza at Cardiff. She would need a lot of power to fix and change herself. “Don’t change too much… oh and do me one thing…..” he said as he walked down the ramp. “Don’t move the pool.” then he walked out the door.  
  
\---  
  
 **Parallel World….**  
  
John lay in Rose’s arms. He loved moments like this. He looked down at her snuggled into him. Then the shrill of the alarm went off.  
  
“Oh shut up.” Rose turned away from John and then turned the alarm off. Then turned and cuddled back into him.  
  
“Rose.” John whispered.  
  
“Mmm tired.”  
  
“Rose we have to get up.” John nudged her.  
  
“Oh give me ten more minutes please.” Rose pleaded and pulled the sheet up.  
  
“Ok just the ten.” John kissed her nose.  
  
He knew she would sleep another half an hour, that’s why he always set the alarm an half hour early. He showered and stood looking into his wardrobe, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He fingered through t-shirts and jeans. Then for some bizarre reason he stopped on a suit encased in suit bag. He knew what lay in there, he hadn’t wore it since the day he came here. And it was one year ago exactly, he then knew it was right to wear it to day.  
  
He lifted it out and lay the bag over the chair.   
  
“Rose.” he spoke.  
  
She turned and looked at him. “Morning handsome.”  
  
“Morning gorgeous.” he smiled back.  
  
“Time to get up.” Rose threw the sheet from him and moved up to him and kissed him. “I will be quick and we can go out for breakfast before going into work.”  
  
Rose leapt from the bed and into the bathroom  
  
John turned and took the suit an t-shirt out. He lay it on the bed and then he got his red converse from the bottom of the wardrobe, he had insisted that he wear his chucks as they were his favourite footwear.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had a quick shower, she threw her hair up into a pony tail, she was glad she had watched it the day before. She came out of the bathroom and stopped dead. She looked at John for a moment.  
  
John turned around and saw Rose. “Sorry. I can change.”  
  
Rose shook her head. “No, its fine, it’s just …been a long time since I saw you dressed like that.”  
  
John looked down. “Well it is one year ago today.”   
  
“I know, that is why I want us to go out for breakfast, you remember.” Rose looked at him.  
  
John did remember.   
  
\---  
  
 _The Doctor had left them and Rose, John and Jackie stood there on that beach. They had gotten in touch with Pete and he was sending someone to pick them up.  
  
Jackie and Rose knew of a small café close by, they knew it would be a little while before anyone turned up.   
  
So Rose, John and Jackie sat in the small café eating breakfast._  
  
\---  
  
John smiled. “You had had fried eggs, you sent them back twice as they weren’t runny.”  
  
Rose smiled. “Yes, and I will again today if they aren’t runny.” she hugged him hard. She had something to tell him over breakfast. It seemed only right to do it that way.  
  
\---  
  
 **In Cardiff …**  
  
The Doctor stepped from the TARDIS. He looked around, they had rebuilt after the huge explosion that had wiped out the hub. Well so people thought. The Hub was fine. The lower compartments had survived.   
  
The Doctor knew some of the tech that Torchwood had, had been stolen and Gwen, Martha, Rhys and Mickey were trying their best to get it back. The Immortality gate had been locked away at Torchwood but Naismith had managed to get his hands on it.  
  
The Doctor turned as Jack approached him.  
  
“You ok?” Jack asked.  
  
“Am always ok.” he answered.  
  
“You always say that.” Jack smiled. “So your all healed?”  
  
“Yes Jack, I am healed. Is the hand back?”  
  
“Yup. All safe and ready to become you.” Jack pointed at him then he heard a wheezing and a groaning noise from the TARDIS. “Is she ok?”  
  
“Oh she’ll be fine. She is fixing herself and then she is having a facelift of sorts.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“The Tardis needs to regenerate now and then too ok.” The Doctor put it as simple as he could.  
  
“Ok. So what do we do until then?” Jack asked.  
  
“Fancy some chips?”  
  
\---  
  
 **On our world….**  
  
David was sat in his flat. He had just finished his run as Benedick in Much Ado About Nothing. Just over four months. He now had to jet to America to do promotion for Fright Night and then back here to promotion for it and Decoy Bride which were opening a week apart. Then he had a few weeks off from filming. He was gonna head up to Scotland to see his family. He then had a new series to film. It was all top secret at the minute. Russell was doing a spin off of Rose and the human Doctor.  
  
There was a blue parcel arrived for him that morning. He had placed it on his side board. He looked down at the book that lay there, it was Tardis blue and had his families Tartan on. It was a gift made by his fans on a forum. He treasured it, whenever he felt a little low he would read through the messages inside and he wouldn’t be low for long.  
  
He picked up the blue parcel and sat down to open it.  
  
\----  
  
 **On the Parallel World…..**  
  
John and Rose had been leaving when they found a blue parcel addressed to them. John had picked it up and took it with them, it wasn’t large, it looked like a DVD shape. They would open it later.  
  
They arrived at the small café they often went too. The owner had become a friend. Rose was never bothered by the press in here. They ordered two full English breakfasts.  
  
John noticed Rose picking at her food. “What’s wrong?” he asked placing his hand over hers.  
  
“Nothing.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Rose Marion Tyler-Noble you are a bad liar.”  
  
“That obvious eh?” Rose placed her fork down. “I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Oh, is it good or bad?” John asked.  
  
“Erm you remember when all of us had those medicals a few months ago.”  
  
John looked at Rose. “Are you…..” he looked down at her tummy.  
  
“What? Oh no I’m not.” Rose looked down. This was going to be hard to tell him.   
  
“Oh what is it then?” he asked.  
  
“Erm its about babies.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I cant have them.” Rose blurted out.  
  
John just stared at Rose.  
  
“Did you hear what I said?” Rose asked.  
  
“Your sure?”   
  
“Yes.” Rose looked down at her breakfast.  
  
“You waited until today to tell me this?” John said getting a little angry, he knew he shouldn’t be but he was.  
  
“I know I’m sorry, I have tried to tell you a few times.”   
  
“But today! Out one year anniversary you tell me you cant have kids.” John said so coldly it scared Rose a little.  
  
“John I am sorry please, there are other ways for us to have kids.” Rose pleaded with him.  
  
John just looked at Rose then to the small parcel on the table, he picked it up and started to open it.  
  
\---  
  
 **In Cardiff….**  
  
The Doctor, Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Martha and Mickey were all sitting in the big meeting room eating chips.  
  
“So you ok now?” Martha asked.  
  
“Am fine yes.”  
  
“So we don’t have to worry about you being on your own?” Martha added.  
  
The Doctor stopped eating and looked at Martha. “I wont be on my own, I will find someone to go travelling with.”  
  
“You promise?” Jack said.  
  
“I promise, look I learnt it ok, I made a few bad choices ok.” The Doctor held his hands up. He knew that they didn’t know half of what he had done when he had embraced the TimeLord Victorious, going off naming a galaxy Alison, did the wrong thing with good Queen Bess (now he knew why Queen Elizabeth the first was so angry at him) getting married to some green alien, that he had thankfully got annulled. He had done stupid things and left it too late. But sitting here now looking across at the people who put their lives on the line for him and planet Earth, he was proud to have these people as his friends.  
  
“Bad choices, ok we’ll let you off this time.” Mickey smiled and said.  
  
Then the Doctor felt it, in his pocket something so hot. “Ow!” he said and then placed his hand in his pocket.  
  
Martha and Jack saw him pull out the TARDIS key and it was glowing.  
  
“Please tell me that means something good and not bad.” Jack said.  
  
“She’s ready is what it means.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
\---  
  
A few moments later, The Doctor, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Rhys were stood outside the TARDIS.  
  
“She has chosen a different blue.” Mickey said.  
  
The Doctor ran his hand over her. “She is beautiful.”  
  
“What’s with the sticker?” Jack asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at the St John’s Ambulance sticker, he knew what it meant, it was a small homage to John (the Metacrisis) but to others it was for the St John’s Ambulance. “It’s nothing.” he said. He then placed his key in the lock. “You lot wait here till I take a look ok?” he then unlocked the door and went in.  
  
\---  
  
She had really out done herself this time, gone was the coral look in its place was staircases all over, the console was a hexagon now and had new buttons and knobs. The centre column was like an empty hour glass. The floor was made of glass, and see through. He loved it all.   
  
Then he noticed it on the new pilots chair and blue parcel. He picked it up. It was addressed to him he opened it.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Parallel world…**  
  
“I just need to nip to the loo.” Rose said as John started to open the parcel.  
  
“Ok.” John said. He then opened the box and there was a red stone. “A stone? Who the hell sends stones in the post.” he picked it up and then he felt a burning sensation throughout his body and then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
 **On our world…**  
  
David opened the parcel and there was a small red stone. He looked for a letter or something but there was nothing. He looked down at the stone. He sighed. “My fans send me such weird things” he said as he picked the stone up. Then it hit him, an almighty burning sensation flooded him and then darkness.  
  
\---  
  
 **On board the TARDIS….**  
  
The Doctor tore open the box and saw the stone. “What!” he looked at it. Then he looked at the console. “Is this from you?”   
  
He felt a hum in his mind saying it was something she had found whilst changing. It had been left for him. He reached in and picked it up. “Who sent me a stone?” then he felt it. He dropped the stone. He looked around as the burning sensation travelled though his body. Then Darkness.  
  
\----  
  
 **Back to David…..**  
  
David opened his eyes. He looked down there in his hand was a now black stone, ‘hang on wasn’t it red?’ he thought.  
  
He looked around, he was now stood in the new TARDIS set. How the hell had he gotten here.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to John….**  
  
John opened his eyes and found himself sitting down, he looked into his hand and saw the now black stone. He looked around, he was in a flat of some sort. How had he gotten here? Where was Rose.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Doctor…..**  
  
The Doctor blinked and took in his new surroundings, he was sat in a café. He didn’t recognise it. Then he froze.  
  
\---  
  
Rose came walking out of the bathroom. She looked a John and decided she was gonna give him a piece of her mind and then head to work.  
  
So she stormed up to the table. “Don’t breath a word until I have finished.”  
  
The Doctor just nodded.  
  
“Firstly am sorry I picked our anniversary to tell you ok, but I was scared ok, scared that you would just up and leave because I cant give you children. But I didn’t expect you to be ….. Well sort of childish about it. Think how I feel for a second, I have always dreamt of being a mum and now I cant. You just think on that. I will see you at work.” Rose then turned and headed out the door.  
  
The Doctor just sat there. He was stunned. Rose, he was sat here with Rose. But where was the other him?  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David….**  
  
David looked around, had he had an episode of some sort. Why was he on set, he looked around, he could hear the hum. Then he heard it a knocking on the door.  
  
“Come on let us see what she has done.”  
  
David recognised the voice to be John’s. “Come in then.” David said. Then he saw the door open and in walk John, Eve, Freema, Noel and Kai. All in full costume.  
  
“Have I missed a read through of something?” David asked.  
  
“No,” Jack said looking at the Doctor a little worried. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Me” David pointed to himself. “Not really, last thing I remember is being sat in my flat and then I’m here.”  
  
“Flat?” Martha asked.  
  
“Yes, you know in London. Look I cant do any scenes as I don’t remember reading a script.”   
  
“Ok Doctor your scaring us now.” Gwen said.  
  
“Doctor? Oh come off it now Eve, it’s David.”  
  
“Jack is he ok?” Gwen looked over.  
  
“I don’t know. Doctor why don’t we get you to the infirmary and run some tests.” Jack smiled.  
  
“Ha! Infirmary this place doesn’t have one.”   
  
“You mean after her re-fit she didn’t put a infirmary on?” Jack looked at the Doctor.  
  
“No, they only built the console room.”  
  
“Ok back to the hub then.”   
  
“Fine,” David through his hands up. He then followed the others out of the door and stopped dead.   
  
He was now stood in Cardiff bay. “Ok what the hell just happened?”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to John….**  
  
John stood up and looked around. There were some DVD’S on the floor. He picked one up and then looked at the cover. He dropped it as he saw himself and Rose on the front.   
  
He looked around the room and then it hit him. He was on another parallel, he knew about this world as *HE* often spoke about it, he loved the idea of someone making *HIS* adventures into a TV show.   
  
But why and how had John got here, where was this worlds version of him.  
  
\----  
  
 **Back to the Doctor….**  
  
The Doctor got up and followed Rose. She was just about to get into a cab.  
  
“ROSE WAIT PLEASE!!”  
  
Rose smiled and turned. She looked at John, something was different. She walked over to him. “Why should I?”  
  
“Because, well a few things, 1. I don’t want to have that conversation with you. B. We need to get to TW and 4 no wait 3. I am not John.”  
  
Rose stepped back. “What do you mean? Your not John, don’t tell me Donna or the Doctor has come to the surface.”  
  
“What no. I am not John I am The Doctor”  
  
“Oh John, look we can go home and talk about this.” Rose reached for his hand.  
  
The Doctor grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. He raised his eyebrow as Rose cottoned on.  
  
“Doctor!!”  
  
“Hello.” the Doctor let go of her hand and waved.   
  
Rose then pulled him into a big hug, then she let him go. “If you’re here, where is John?”  
  
“I have no idea, but if I am here then he should be in my world. So he will be ok.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Come on lets go to TW.” Rose grabbed his hand.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David….**  
  
“The Tardis had a re-fit just like you said she would.” Jack said as he banged into the Doctor.  
  
David turned. “I said that?”  
  
“You sure your ok Doc? Your last regeneration went a bit skew whiff too.” Mickey said next.  
  
“Am fine I just need to get my head around things and stop calling me Doc.”  
  
“Sorry, Doctor.”  
  
David rolled his eyes. He needed to get to a phone and call Russell and see what the hell was going on.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to John….**  
  
John looked around at the DW memorabilia that was dotted about. He then saw the book from some called the David Tennant Forum. “So that’s the name of this worlds doppelganger.” John spoke to himself. He knew there wasn’t much he could do, then he remembered, he had the yellow disc and his own sonic in pocket. He took them out.   
  
“Ok, maybe with a little jiggery pokery I can get a signal to Rose.” John sat down and went to work.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Doctor.**  
  
“So you’re here and John is where?” Rose asked.  
  
“Cardiff, with Jack, Mickey, Martha, Gwen and Rhys. The TARDIS is there so he is safe.” the Doctor said  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“Did you two get round to growing your own yet?”  
  
“Yes, she is still growing.” Rose said with a smile. “She is red, has a console room, a bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, small zero room and an infirmary.”  
  
“Oh so still early on, has he test drove her yet?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Just a few jaunts around Europe.”  
  
“Well I think she may be out only hope.”  
  
Rose looked at him and gulped.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David….**  
  
He was now sat in the hub, he kept pinching himself. This had to be a dream the hub didn’t exist in Cardiff, it was in a studio not an actual place. “Look can I use your phone?” David asked.  
  
“Doctor please are you ok?” Martha asked.  
  
“You know what Freema, I am not the Doctor ok. I am just David, plain old David ok.”  
  
“Ok, if you want to be called David, I will call you David but one thing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My name is Martha not Freema.” Martha then walked away.  
  
Jack came and crouched next to the Doctor. “I think something happened when you didn’t regenerate.”  
  
“Look John, I love a good prank as much as the next man, but come on tell me how you did it?”  
  
“Did what?”  
  
“Get me from London to Cardiff.”   
  
“Look I think you should let Martha take a look at you Doc.”   
  
“For Christ’s sake, I am not the Doctor, I am David, plain David ok.” David got up and walked away.  
  
Jack looked across to Martha. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to John….**  
  
John had pulled the disc apart and then found an old radio and used some parts from that. Then he had sonicked them. He remembered the dimension cannon’s frequency. It was always switched on just incase. So he crossed his fingers and set off the homemade homing beacon.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Doctor….**  
  
The Doctor and Rose arrived at TW HQ, when his sonic went off. “Ah.” he took it from his pocket. “Rose, is the dimension cannon still active?”  
  
“Yes, Why?”  
  
“I think John is trying to contact us.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
Rose smiled back and then headed into TW.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David….**  
  
He was now sat in a small toilet. What the hell was going on. Why was everyone calling him the Doctor. Was he having a nervous breakdown.  
  


\- K NOCK, KNOCK -

  
  
David sighed. “Come in.”   
  
The door opened and there stood Eve. “You ok?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Come on you can talk to me.” Gwen sat down on the floor.  
  
“Your gonna think me insane.”  
  
“I work with Jack and Mickey.”  
  
David smiled. “Ok.” he took a deep breath. “I am not the Doctor, I am David from London, I play the Doctor just as you play Gwen. The TARDIS and the Hub aren’t real, but for some reason they are here.”  
  
Gwen looked at him. “I think something happened when Jack stopped you from regenerating.”  
  
“What? Stopped me?”  
  
“Yeah, you had gone to get your *reward* you went back to see all your friends and then Jack realised that you had used your *handy spare hand* once before. So he decided to use it again. You healed yourself and then let the TARDIS change.”  
  
“Ok, see that’s not right, I regenerated, I changed, well I left DW and Matt took over. I am not the Doctor now.”  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Yes you know the 11th Doctor.”   
  
“So your not the Doctor.”  
  
“Finally. I am just David, from Earth.”  
  
“Are you the human version?” Gwen asked.  
  
“No.” David ran his hands through his hair. “Look lets go back on the TARDIS and you can scan me, I am 100% human, just having a nervous breakdown.”  
  
“Ok, I will go tell the others.”  
  
“Just you, John and Freema.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Jack and Martha.” David sighed.  
  
“Ok.” Gwen got up and left.  
  
\---  
  
“What did he say?” Jack asked.  
  
“He wants us, well me, you and Martha back on the TARDIS. He….he isn’t the Doctor Jack, I think something has gone terribly wrong.”  
  
Jack looked behind Gwen. “What have I done?”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Doctor…..**  
  
He was just behind Rose as she entered TW.  
  
“Good morning Mrs Noble, Mr Noble.”  
  
He looked at Rose.  
  
“Morning Kay, this isn’t John. Long story.” Rose said as he rushed by and into a lift.  
  
“Noble?”  
  
“Yes, John Noble after you and Donna.”  
  
The Doctor grinned. Then the lift pinged.  
  
“We are here.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor went straight to the dimension cannon.  
  
“Morning to you too John.” Jake said.  
  
“Sorry, not John Jake, but good to see you again.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“The one and only. Now lets have a look.” the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. “Ah, clever man John. Look.” he pointed to the screen.  
  
“What is it?” Rose asked.  
  
“A homing beacon, he is clever. Now I need a few things, your Tardis isn’t ready for time travel yet but…” the Doctor started scanning round the room, “With a little luck and my brains we can get to John and then get him back.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Am gonna build a vortex manipulator.” he grinned.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David….**  
  
They were now stood outside the TARDIS.  
  
“Look, I know you think I have cracked, but I assure you I haven’t. Well not in the sense your thinking off.” David placed his hand on the wood. He could feel the hum. He smiled to himself. Maybe he was dreaming. Most vivid dream he had ever had. He knew he didn’t have a key so he tried the trick, he snapped his fingers.  
  
“You see, only the Doctor can do that.” Martha said.  
  
David looked back, “Lets head to the infirmary and Freema, sorry Martha can run the tests.”  
  
Martha nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Gwen and Jack stood back and watched as Martha put the Doctor through a full medical.  
  
David was buttoning up his shirt when she came over to him.   
  
“Ok, so your not the Doctor, your not the Metacrisis, your human. But how and who are you? Your DNA isn’t registered you don’t exist.”  
  
“What? I do so.”  
  
“You don’t, there is no David Tennant or David John McDonald.”  
  
“But there has to be.” David was panicking a bit now. “What the hell is going on?”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Doctor…..**  
  
He had all the bits he needed, he just needed one thing and he would be ready. “Rose.”  
  
“Hmm?” she was engrossed in some files.  
  
“I need to borrow something from your TARDIS.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s just a little bit of the time vortex. It wont hurt her.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose took the Doctor to a door that led them to the TARDIS, she was identical to his but she was red. He pushed the door open. The Tardis hummed.  
  
“Hello, you. You are very pretty, you know what is happening.”  
  
The TARDIS hummed in reply. Then he glanced at the console room, it was the same as his, well not the same now. He saw the small box on the console. “Thank you.” he picked it up. Then he turned and headed out.  
  
“She is a beauty.” he said to Rose as he picked up the small device.  
  
“Doesn’t look like Jack’s.”  
  
“Well this is a homemade one.” he placed whatever the TARDIS had given him into the device. “Ok, I need to lock on to John’s signal.” he pressed some buttons.  
  
“Where is he?” Rose asked.  
  
“On Earth, I will be back with him soon.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Rose this isn’t 100% and I am not taking the chance ok.”   
  
Rose just nodded. “Just bring him back safely.”  
  
“I will.” the doctor pressed some buttons and then was gone.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to John….**  
  
“Come on.” he was pacing, he didn’t like waiting. It had been hours now. The house phone had rang a dozen times. Then he tasted it. He turned.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Doctor. It is you?”  
  
“Yup, now why are you here? You should be in Cardiff, that’s where I was.”  
  
“Ah, I didn’t swap with you. We are on Earth.”  
  
“I know that.” The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not your Earth, we are on a doppelgangers Earth, an actor who plays you and me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look at these.” John handed him the DVD’S  
  
“Oh this isn’t good, if you’re here and I went to your world that means that David…….”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to David…..**  
  
He was sitting in the console room as Gwen, Martha and Jack stood there whispering.  
  
Then the doors burst open.  
  
“Wow, you are showing off this time.” The Doctor announced.  
  
“Doctor?” Jack asked.  
  
“Yes and you must be David.” The Doctor said as he walked to the man sitting in the chair.  
  
“No, I don’t exist.”   
  
“Ah, well you do really you see, some how someone swapped us around, you know from the scripts that there are parallel worlds.”  
  
David nodded.  
  
“Well think of it like that, in one world I am real, in your world it’s a TV show.”  
  
“So you mean what happens on the show happened for real?”  
  
“Most of it, but not exactly.”  
  
John was stood in the doorway. “I liked the coral.”  
  
“Well it’s a good job your TARDIS does too.” The Doctor said.  
  
“There are three of you?” Gwen said confused.  
  
“Ah right, I think tea is called for.” The Doctor announced.”  
  
TW = Torchwood  
DW = Doctor Who


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone was sat with a cup of tea the Doctor spoke. “Ok, something or someone moved us from our worlds to another, but why?”  
  
“Your asking me?” David looked up. He had sort of gotten hold of what was going on.  
  
“Sorry, well yes, have everything been normal for you?”  
  
“Normal? I’m sitting in an actual TARDIS speaking to characters from a TV show I used to be in.”  
  
“Right….. Apart from that?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Everything is normal, I am working then I got the script for a spin off series, out of the blue.”  
  
“So?” Gwen said.  
  
“No you see normally Russell would ring and tell me about it first.”  
  
“What is it about?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Well Rose and John grow their TARDIS which is the same as yours. Well the other one, apart from its red instead of blue, they come to Rose’s original world by accident and find you. They then find they have to battle the Daleks.”  
  
“Ok, so what happens at the end?” John asked.  
  
“The Doctor, John and Rose defeat the Daleks only to find something else is behind it all.”  
  
“What or who is behind it,?” the Doctor asked  
  
“I don’t know, that’s all that is there, it’s a sort of cliff hanger into the next episode.  
  
“So its just The Doctor, John and Rose?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“No, Jack helps.” David added.  
  
“Ok, I think someone has influenced this timeline, we need to be here, John you need to get Rose and use your TARDIS to come here, use the rift it will help.”  
  
“She isn’t ready.” John said.  
  
“She is, you have to do it, bring Rose, we have to do this. David we need that script, I have a feeling we need to play this out.”  
  
“Ok, but its doesn’t say that a human pretending to be the Doctor helps.”  
  
“I know, I think that will play into our hands, we know that we defeat the Daleks, as if I wouldn’t. but I need to read the script to see if there are any clues into who or what is behind it.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“But can you just jump from Parallel to Parallel?” David asked.  
  
“Yes, in a way yes, it drains a lot of power from the TARDIS and this.” The Doctor held up the homemade vortex manipulator. “But it can be done, it does cause a minute amount of damage but I can repair that. Here John.” the Doctor tossed the manipulator over. “You will need that. I will see you soon.”  
  
John nodded and then he vanished.  
  
“Jack I need yours for a few moment.”  
  
“Ok.” Jack handed his over.  
  
“Right then David lets go get that script.”  
  
\---  
  
Three hours later. David, The Doctor and Jack were sat in the console room. The others had gone back to the hub and were monitoring. The Doctor had warned them to look out for Dalek signals.  
  
They were waiting on John and Rose and their TARDIS.   
  
The Doctor had gone over the script at least a hundred times. “I cant seem to see anything apart from the Daleks. This Russell fellow is a good writer though.”  
  
“Yeah, I did another show with him before I did Doctor Who.”  
  
“Doctor Who? Is that what they call it?” Jack asked.  
  
“Yeah, its been going for almost 50 years, there have been 11 people play the Doctor.”  
  
“So you left?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How?” Jack asked.  
  
“Jack, you stopped it from happening to me but in David’s world it happened I regenerated.”  
  
“How can you know?” Jack asked.  
  
“I have been in David’s world, I saw the timeline there just as I do here, the new lad is a young one, he is doing as good a job as he can. But he has big shoes to fill.”  
  
David blushed.  
  
“It’s true, I saw the book by the phone.” came a voice from the doorway.  
  
“John about time.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Oi, it took a lot to get her here, she is still growing Doctor, she needs to recharge.” Rose said coming in. “Wow, he does look like you.” she said walking over to David.  
  
David gulped. This was a little overwhelming, two people who he had played, Jack and now Rose. He needed some air. He got up.  
  
“You ok David?” Jack asked.  
  
“Am fine, just need some air.”   
  
“You want some company?” Jack added.  
  
“No am ok.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched the actor walk away, he knew he was finding this a little hard. He had seen what David did in that world when he was there, he was loved and cherished by a lot of people. The Doctor envied him a little. He had the recognition the Doctor never got. Sometimes he wished he could shout out that he had just saved the world again. But he couldn’t. he was the one who never got thanked. He just got on with it.  
  
He sometimes wished he could just put his feet up and find someone to love. John had Rose, Jack had his TW family and he knew there was someone for Jack, David well he saw David’s future and it was looking good, but he knew that the future wasn’t written in stone, it could be changed, one small change in your past and it changed the future.  
  
The Doctor needed to make sure no one did that.  
  
Then Jacks manipulator went off.  
  
“Why is it doing that?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Jack looked at his manipulator and then to the Doctor. “I think we need to get to the hub.”  
  
\---  
  
David had found a door which had his name on. He pushed it open. Inside he saw his old bedroom. The one he had as a child. It had his DW posters on the walls, his plastic Daleks and his scarf his Gran had knitted him. This life seemed so long ago. He remembered playing in here, he loved locking out the world and just pretending to be the Doctor. Now here he was 40 and in a real TARDIS with a 908 year old alien and his friends. Was David really here. He rubbed at his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack, then to Rose and John. “You three go ahead I will go get David.”   
  
Rose walked over to the Doctor. “Be gentle ok, he will be confused to all this.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, he missed her. But he knew he had done the right thing in leaving her with John. She could grow old happy with him. “I will.”   
  
After they left he turned and walked out of the console room. It was brand new, the TARDIS had left the rooms in mostly the same places, well the kitchen, the infirmary were where he had least seen them. He stopped when he came to a door with David written on it. He knew where David was.  
  
\---  
  
David was lost in his childhood memories when there was a light tap on the door.   
  
“Come in.”  
  
The door opened and there stood the Doctor. “Hi.”  
  
“Doctor.” David said as he sat on his bed.  
  
“So this used to be your room I take it?” the Doctor asked as he closed the door and leant on it.  
  
David nodded. “From when I was a small boy.”  
  
“So you were a fan before you got the part.” The Doctor asked as he pointed out the posters. Then he picked up the plastic Daleks. “Funny.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“To think these little plastic things almost killed me so many times.” he sighed. “I always live on.”  
  
“You ok?”  
  
The Doctor placed the plastic toy back down. “Sometimes……I……its just hard sometimes you know.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“Well I cant imagine what its like to have really gone through your 900 and odd years, but when I played you I could pretend I knew. I thought on how I would feel if everyone I loved was gone like that.” David snapped his fingers. “I drew from that and then when I was filming a Christmas episode.”  
  
“Which one? Sycorax, Racnoss, Host, Cybermen or the Master?” the Doctor asked.   
  
“The Host on board the spaceship Titanic.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“My mum died.” David wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
“I am sorry David.” The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to David.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“So you drew from your personal loss after that.” The Doctor asked.  
  
David nodded.  
  
“I had series four to do.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him. “Where you found Donna again?”  
  
“Ah, oh. That was hard.” The Doctor sat down next to David.  
  
“I can imagine, going through all that with Davros, to have Donna become the Doctor/Donna then to have her taken away.” David wiped his eyes.  
  
“I know, it seems all I do is lose people. First my own people, then Rose, Martha, Astrid, Donna.” the Doctor sighed.  
  
“I know one thing, if the script is as close as I think it is, you need someone, but you already know that.”   
  
The Doctor nodded. “You know your not that bad, but we have to go Jack’s vortex manipulator has got a signal. I think we have found the Daleks.” the Doctor stood up. “I like this room.” he said as they left.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and David joined the rest of them. Rose, John, Gwen, Rhys, Mickey and Martha. It was still sinking in he was in another world, not his. But it was nice too. He listened as Jack and the Doctor looked over the info.  
  
“So its just one ship.”  
  
“Yes Doc, but one is enough.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Just on the outskirts of outer space.”  
  
“Ok, so do they know we know that they are there?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Jack replied.  
  
“Doctor.” David stood up. “Are they the new Daleks?”  
  
“New?” the Doctor looked at David.  
  
David picked up his bag, he had all the current series of DW, he had grabbed them and the Sarah Jane and Torchwood DVD’S just in case. He took out series 5. “Look at episode 3.”  
  
The Doctor looked at the box. “Why?”  
  
“In the new series they changed the Daleks.” David told him.  
  
“Ok,” The Doctor placed the DVD in. “How far in?”  
  
“Not too far.”  
  
After a few moments of skipping through he found the moment the Daleks emerge.   
  
“They look plastic?” Jack said.  
  
The Doctor looked at David. The toys had been plastic, now the real ones ….. Well the ones on the DVD were plastic looking. “They may have changed, I mean John you did wipe em all out.” the Doctor looked over at his double.  
  
“Yes I know.” John spat back. He hated being reminded he had committed genocide again. But then a brightness hit him. If these were new Daleks then he hadn’t killed a species.  
  
“Ok, so we need to think of a way to get rid of them.” Gwen said. “How’d they do it in the script.”  
  
David looked up, “Erm… you know the portable Vortex thing that you used to send the CyberKing into the Vortex, well John and the Doctor modify it and use it on the Daleks.”  
  
“The Vortex….. Ah I know what you mean , the Daleks version. I never would have thought of that. I know where it is too.” The Doctor then jumped down a few steps into a small cupboard. Blankets were threw around, then a brown suitcase.   
  
“Be careful with that.” David yelled.  
  
The Doctor looked up. “This?” he held up the suitcase.  
  
David nodded.  
  
“Its some piece of junk and aunt gave me.” the Doctor said as he placed it down. “Don’t tell me its important later on?”  
  
David looked at the Doctor. “To borrow someone else’s phrase. Spoilers.”  
  
“River Song” the Doctor said.  
  
David nodded.  
  
“Don’t suppose you could tell me who she is?” the Doctor asked, hoping David could.  
  
“Sorry they haven’t revealed that yet.”  
  
“Ah. Right here we are.” The Doctor brought out the long cylinder. “Now we need to make sure its working still as I drained its power last time.”   
  
“Well I think it will work, then we just have to use it on the Daleks, then find out who sent them” John stated.  
  
“One crisis at a time” The Doctor said.  
  
David smiled, he knew he could die here, but at this moment in time he didn’t want to be anywhere else.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and John were huddled around the console, Jack was hovering just behind them.  
  
Rose was leaning on the handrail and David was stood underneath the glass floor. He felt a little out of place. He was out of his depth, but this was his fan boy dream, in the real actual TARDIS with the Doctor. He smiled.  
  
Rose watched as David sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Then she looked over at the three men, John and the Doctor were trying to explain to Jack how they could get the Vortex device to work.  
  
Rose knew John was in his element at having a crisis to deal with. There wasn’t so much on Pete’s world. Rose then made her way down the steps and sat next to David.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
David looked at her. “Hi.” she looked like Billie, well Billie looked like her, not anymore, she had brown hair now (Billie not Rose)  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah am …..” David stopped.  
  
“…Always ok?” Rose finished it.  
  
“Sorry,” David shrugged.  
  
“Don’t be, it means no your not alright.” Rose nudged him.  
  
“No, I mean yes am ok, I understand now that what happens, well most of, what happens on the show has actually happened. All the characters are real, I can deal with the TARDIS being real, but its just the fact that one day……..” he stopped.  
  
“One day the bad things could come to your world.” Rose said.  
  
David nodded. “Stupid I know.”   
  
“Its not stupid, yes it could happen, but as long as the Doctor is alive that wont happen.” Rose smiled.  
  
David looked up at the Doctor and John. “So how is John coping with being only part Timelord?” David asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Rose knew what David was doing but she played along. “It was difficult at first, like it was for me when I was first trapped there. But with my help and some help from TW he got through it. He still has his moments where he regresses back to the bad times, but we get through it. I just wish we didn’t have the baby thing over us…….” Rose looked at David. “Sorry.”  
  
“What is it?” David asked.  
  
“Its nothing.” Rose stood up.  
  
“You cant have them can you?” David asked.  
  
Rose shook her head. “They don’t know why, but I conceive and then…..”  
  
“I am sorry Rose.” David stood up and hugged her.  
  
“Thanks David.”  
  
\---  
  
“Ok so you are sure you can do that?” John said.  
  
“Yes, its easy, we just need to get one of us on board with the tracker inside them and then the other uses that.” The Doctor pointed to Jack’s manipulator. “Then wham!” the doctor yells. “We use it to send the Daleks back into the void.”  
  
“Ok but which one of us will be captured, we need one to pilot the TARDIS, one to work the device. There are only two of us.” John pointed out.  
  
“Ah!” the Doctor said.  
  
“Three.” David spoke as he and Rose reached the console level again.  
  
“Pardon me?” John said.  
  
“There are three of us. The Doctor, John and me.”  
  
“No, no and thrice no.” Jack said.  
  
“Why?” David asked.  
  
“Because…..”Jack started.  
  
“If you say its because am human I am gonna smack you. Time agent or no time agent.” David said firmly to Jack.  
  
“Blimey he has got your spunk Doc.” Jack smiled.  
  
“Wellllllll” the Doctor said with a wink. “Are you sure David?”  
  
“Yes, and it’s the only way we can put the plan into operation.”   
  
“Ok, well you will need to swallow this.” The Doctor held up a small round disc, the size of a Minstrel (the chocolate)   
  
“Ok.” David said. “What does it do?”   
  
“It’s a tracker, just means I can keep track of where you are, once the Daleks have you, I can get to you and then we can send the Daleks back into the void.”  
  
“But don’t you know where they are? Cant you just zap them?” Rose asked.  
  
“We know they are in outer space, but they have cloaked the ship, we need someone on board so we physically know where they are.” John told his wife.  
  
“So David get on board, The Doctor comes and gets him. Then what?” Jack asked.  
  
“John will set the Vortex device off just as David and I are leaving.” The Doctor said.  
  
“What happens if he sets it off early?”   
  
Everyone looked at the Doctor. “He wont.”  
  
“What happens?” Rose asked again.  
  
“David and I will be sent into the void.”   
  
“You cant risk that happening.” Rose said stepping forward.  
  
“I would rather try and fail than not try at all.” David spoke up.  
  
“Good for you, a true …….” the Doctor stopped. He had to remind himself David was 100% human not a full blooded timelord or a part human one.  
  
“Thanks, so lets get this over with.” David smiled.  
  
“Well first off you need to change.” The Doctor said.  
  
David looked down. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”   
  
“First its not blue or brown.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Ah, you mean I need to look the part.” David realised.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Ok, where is the wardrobe?”   
  
“Ok, up that staircase there, along and then up another set of stairs and there you are. Try the brown one.” The Doctor said as David climbed the stairs.  
  
“You want me to go with?” Jack asked.  
  
“No.” The Doctor said.  
  
“I will.” Rose offered.  
  
“Really?” John said.  
  
“Don’t get jealous love, I am just gonna make sure he can get back ok.” Rose winked. “HANG ON DAVID!” Rose yelled.  
  
\---  
  
David heard Rose call and he waited. “What?”  
  
“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you don’t get lost on the way back, she can play tricks on you.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Oh, ok.” David then carried on walking towards the wardrobe.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in one pilots chair, John was in the other and Jack was leaning on the handrail. “You don’t think……” Jack started.  
  
“Jaaack.” The Doctor threw him a look.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just don’t.” the doctor looked at him.  
  
“Fine, but if he comes back all hot and bothered and flustered don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jack then sat on the bottom of one of the staircases.  
  
\---  
  
David and Rose arrived at the wardrobe. “Wow.” David said as he looked at the row upon row and floor upon floor of clothes. “Where do I start?” he said aloud.  
  
“Over there.” Rose pointed.  
  
David followed her finger with his eye. “Ah, ok.” he saw a few brown pinstriped suits and blue ones. He picked up the brown jacket and trousers. Then he hung them over a chair. He then started to thumb through the shirts and t-shirts. He stopped.  
  
“What is it?” Rose asked.  
  
“Hmmm oh nothing, I’m just thinking of one of my favourite costumes I wore as the Doctor.” David said. He had liked all of them but some stood out more. Then it hit him he opened his eyes and picked out the shirt and two t-shirts.  
  
“You and the Doctor like your layers.” Rose said as she noticed the amount he had picked up.  
  
“Well it was cold when I filmed the episode I wore this.” David held up the clothes. Then he saw the dressing room, “I wont be a tick.”  
  
Rose just smiled.  
  
10 minutes later David came out. Rose did a double take, had she not see David go in she would have thought the Doctor was standing there, he looked exactly like the Doctor, say for two things. She turned round, she knew the had a fair few, she found them and grabbed them. Then she looked about for one more thing. “Ah, there it is.”  
  
She then headed back to David.  
  
David looked at her.  
  
“Two things and the transformation is complete.”   
  
David nodded.  
  
A few moments later David looked into the mirror, he looked at himself, he had recreated the Doctor as he had played him in fear her, the plain light grey t-shirt, then a chocolate t-shirt un buttoned, then a blue shirt, the pinstriped suit and the white converse. To top it all off Rose had spiked his hair up.  
  
“Wow, it will be hard to tell you two apart.” Rose said.  
  
“Well he has two hearts I don’t.” David said.  
  
“Ah, there is that. I wonder if the Doctor has thought of that?” Rose said as she put the gel back.  
  
Rose then turned wiped her hands on her top. “I think I need to change before we go back.” she smiled and headed up a flight of stairs.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor got up from his chair and picked up a small device. He looked at John.  
  
“I wondered how you were gonna deal with that little flaw.” John raised his eyebrow.  
  
“You underestimate me.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“You two have your own code.” Jack said bewildered.  
  
“Gentlemen.”  
  
John, The Doctor and Jack turned at the sound of Rose’s voice.  
  
“I give you, The Doctor.” she announced and stepped back.  
  
David stepped in the door.  
  
“Wow.” Jack said. “Blimey three of you……. I cant tell you what I am thinking.”   
  
“No but I can imagine.” The Doctor said and looked at Jack.   
  
“Cant I have any fun?” Jack threw his arms in the air and then back down.  
  
“After, now we need to concentrate on the case at hand.” the Doctor smiled and winked at Jack.  
  
“That a promise?” Jack winked back.  
  
“Blimey the testosterone in this room.” Rose said.  
  
“Sorry, you do look the part David, you just need a few more things.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Like what?” John said.  
  
“First I need you to wear this.” the Doctor held up a small device. “Erm……Rose could you.” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Give it here.” Rose took it from him. “He can flirt with man from the 51 st century but a plain old human, no he cant do that.” Rose then reached into David’s shirts and dropped one part of the device.  
  
“I-I-I-I can do it.” David stuttered.  
  
“Shut up.” Rose said bluntly.  
  
David closed his eyes, he desperately tried to thing of something horrid. Not thinking of the stunning woman who currently had one hand down his shirt and the other up it. Then he opened his eyes and looked into the caramel ones of Rose.  
  
“There all done.” she smiled and gave him a wink. She walked away and sat next to John.  
  
“Ok, now you need this.” The Doctor held out a sonic screwdriver.  
  
“I-I-I don’t have a clue how to work it” David said as he took it from the Doctor.  
  
“Don’t worry, I have set it to default, and it will work ok, you just need the basics. Now we need to get you somewhere the Daleks will find you, oh and one more thing.” the Doctor said.  
  
“What?” David said, he was slowly beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
“This.” The Doctor shrugged out of his coat and handed it to David.  
  
“I cant wear that.” David said shocked. “It’s your favourite.”  
  
“I know and if your not wearing it, they will realise its not me.” The Doctor said and ushered David to take it. “Take good care of it, Janis Joplin gave it to me.”  
  
“I know” David said.  
  
“One more thing. You need to do your Doctor voice.” John said.  
  
“Oh, ok.” David cleared his throat. “Ok so now, I have the clothes, the gadgets, anything else?”  
  
Rose smiled. “He is so you.”  
  
“Rose.” John said.  
  
“Well he is.” she said and folded her arms.  
  
“How about the space port in orbit of Uranus?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Ok. Do you think they will go there?” John said.  
  
“Well if Jack goes there and starts asking about me, people will talk.” The Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“Ok so I use your handmade manipulator to get there.” Jack said.  
  
“Yup, I will drop David off and pick you up and we wait.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Oh goody.” David sighed.  
  
\---  
  
So Jack vanished with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the space port….**  
  
Jack landed in a small corner of the space port. He looked around, it was a dirty looking place. But he noticed a few stalls and some shady looking men hanging round. “Here we go.” he whispered. He walked across to the stall. “Excuse me my good man.”  
  
“Wha’ can I do for you?” the man asked.  
  
“I am looking for someone.”   
  
“Ah, who?”  
  
“A man called the Doctor, he is about way tall.” Jack held his hand up. “Got dark brown hair, all sticky uppy, long brown over coat, has a tendency to wear brown suit with chucks. Always sticking his nose in.”  
  
“Hmmmm, am not sure mate, I can ask round for ya?”  
  
“That would be fine, where is the best place for a drink?”   
  
“At the Rabbit and Gravy pub mate. Just be careful you get all sorts in it. Had some trouble with some Daleks the other day.”  
  
“Oh what’s a Dalek?”  
  
“You don’ wan’ to know.”  
  
Jack smiled and headed over to the pub.  
  
\---  
  
The two men who had overheard Jack spoke into a comms device. “Someone is looking for the Doctor.”  
  
“WE WILL MONITOR TRANSMISSIONS”  
  
\---  
  
Jack pressed a small button on the manipulator.  
  
\---  
  
“Bingo, he has found out something. Time for you to head over, I will land the TARDIS and make sure she is seem and then you step out, turn and point at her ok.” The Doctor said.  
  
“So I pretend I am putting her a second out of sync with time.” David said.  
  
“Yeah, exactly that.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
A few moments later the TARDIS landed.  
  
“Don’t forget, your me, not David.” The Doctor reminded him.  
  
“Ok, I know.” David said to the Doctor and then he stepped out.  
  
“Good luck.” Rose said.  
  
David stepped from the TARDIS, there was a sea of faces before him. He gulped and smiled, then he turned round and took out the sonic, he pressed it.  
  
\---  
  
Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor saw the signal and pressed the button to de-materialise the TARDIS. “Good Luck.” he whispered and looked at John and Rose.  
  
\---  
  
David pocketed the sonic and walked away. ‘Ok, this is a scene, think of it as that’ he thought to himself. He walked up to one of the stalls and picked up a few items, he sniffed one and put it back. He then placed his hands in his pocket. He felt something, he pulled it out, it was the psychic paper. He flipped it open, and words flashed up.  
  
 _If you need it, use it just think of what you need and it will appear, good luck.  
  
The Doctor._  
  
He placed it back in his pocket and walked on some more.  
  
The stall holder that Jack had been speaking to noticed the man, “It’s ‘im.” he thought. “Stephan, watch the stall fo’ is’” he said to a young man. Then he walked towards the man.  
  
David was looking at a book, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round.  
  
“Is you the Doctor?” the man asked.  
  
“Depends who’s asking.” David said.  
  
“Oh, just I had a man looking for someone called the Doctor who resembles you.” the man said.  
  
“What did this man look like?”   
  
“Erm tall, dark hair, blue eyes, wore an old Army coat and shirt. American.”  
  
“Ah, I know him, yes I’m the Doctor.” David smiled.  
  
“He is in the Rabbit and Gravy pub.” the man said.  
  
“Thank you…..erm?”  
  
“George, names George.” the man shook David’s hand.  
  
David smiled, it was nice to know that humans still had manners and decorum out here. He turned and looked at the pub. He took a breath and walked on.  
  
\---  
  
The two men who had alerted the Daleks were now grinning even more. “My masters.” one of them said into a comms device.  
  
“He is, the Doctor is here.”  
  
“THEN WE WILL EXTERMINATE HIM. YOU MUST SEIZE HIM”   
  
“Yes my Masters.” the other man said.  
  
\---  
  
David pushed the door to the pub open.  
  
Jack was sitting with two aliens, a blue bald bird like species and a woman. He saw the door open and in walked David. He smiled, he looked the part, he had the Doctor’s swagger down to a T.  
  
David walked to the bar.   
  
“What can I do you for?” the barkeep asked.  
  
“Information.”  
  
“Sorry.” the barkeep spat into the glass he was cleaning. “Don’t give Information, just drink.”  
  
David reached into his pocket. He flipped open the psychic paper. “Ah, good man but I am John Smith head of the outer space brewery commission.” David said as he glanced at the paper.  
  
“I have had my co-worker in here scoping out the place. You seem to be doing ok.”   
  
“Oh I didn’t know you lot were coming, would you like a drink?”  
  
\---  
  
Jack spotted David using the psychic paper, he knew it was time to make his move.  
  
He got up and walked over. “He’ll have a bottle of coke (other soft drinks are available) ”  
  
David felt a huge weight lift of him when Jack appeared.  
  
“This your co-worker?”  
  
“Yes.” David said quickly.  
  
Jack watched as the two men he had seen earlier came into the bar. He gently manoeuvred David away to a small table. “Don’t look, but there are two men who have just followed you into here, I saw them earlier when I spoke to the stall holder. The Daleks were here a few days ago, caused a little stink but then left.”  
  
“Daleks just left, and didn’t kill everyone?” David said as they sat down.  
  
“I know, that’s what I just said to my new friends. Seems they are looking for something. I think that something is you, well the Doctor.”  
  
“So….” David looked across the bar. “Those two men are my ride to the Dalek ship?”  
  
“Looks like it, they do that, have followers, just like……”  
  
“The Master, I know Jack I know all about the year that never was.”   
  
Jack looked at him. “Oh.”  
  
“So what do I do? Go and say whooooo hooooo am the Doctor take me to your leader?”   
  
“Wellllll, wouldn’t be the first time the Doctor has used that line.” Jack smiled.  
  
“Seriously though Jack I cant just do that they will think something is really wrong.” David said to Jack and took a drink from his bottle  
  
“Ok, well I think a visit to the toilets will be there only chance.” Jack said with a grin.  
  
“Really? People actually do that?”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“So what I just go to the loo and poof am gone?”   
  
Jack smiled again. “Maybe. But don’t worry your under observation remember.”   
  
“I know, but I feel like am walking into a slaughter.” David shivered. “Here goes. Wish me luck.”  
  
“Good luck. Doctor.” Jack winked.  
  
\---  
  
The two men watched as the Doctor left his friend and headed to the bathroom. “Now’s our chance.” he said to his friend.  
  
They both got up and then followed The Doctor to the toilet.  
  
\---  
  
Jack sat there for 15 minutes, he knew David had been took. So he got up and headed out of the pub and down a small alley. He then pressed his manipulator.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was pacing around the console.  
  
Rose and John watched on. “You do that.” she whispered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Pace, when your worried.”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
It had been over 45 minutes since David had left the TARDIS.   
  
Then there was a small whoosh! Jack appeared. “He has been gone at least 15 minutes.”  
  
“Ok.” The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled the monitor too him. “Right, lets see if we can find him.”  
  
\---  
  
David felt the gun push into his neck.  
  
“Doctor, someone wants to see you.”   
  
Then he felt like he was dragged across miles of desert. He had to focus when he saw light. Then he stopped. There in front of him were the five Daleks.  
  
“DOCTOR!!”  
  
“That’s me.” David gulped.  
  
“SCAN HIM, SCAN HIM” bellowed the white Dalek.  
  
“HE IS THE DOCTOR, TWO HEARTS DETECTED”  
  
‘Thank you’ David prayed. “So.. New Daleks, I presume my future self had something to do with this?”   
  
“YOU ARE CORRECT” spoke the red Dalek.  
  
“Ok, so you travel back in time to this spot, why?” David said, hoping and praying the Doctor would hurry up.  
  
“WE FOUND THIS TO BE THE BEST POINT IN TIME TO MEET THE DOCTOR”  
  
“Oh, so you knew I would be here, how can you know that?”  
  
“WE HAVE OUR WAYS”  
  
“Not someone called River Song is it?”  
  
“THAT NAME IS FORBIDDEN.”  
  
“Oh sorry.” David said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
On the TARDIS the Doctor was working frantically. Then “Ah! Got it, locking on.” he looked at John.  
  
“Watch for the signal ok, don’t press the button before it.”  
  
John nodded.  
  
The Doctor then pressed the button on Jack’s vortex manipulator and vanished.  
  
TW = Torchwood  
DW = Doctor Who


	3. Chapter 3

David saw him first.  
  
“Hope this is the right place, don’t want to end up in the middle of something. Last time that happened I landed in the middle of meeting of the heads of state in congress, almost got shot.”  
  
“Your babbling.” David said.  
  
“Oh sorry.” The Doctor said with a snap of his teeth.  
  
“THERE ARE TWO OF THEM”  
  
“Welllll technically there are four, me, him, the Metacrisis and Donna. So …..”  
  
“YOU WILL CEASE TALKING, SCAN HIM”   
  
“HE IS TIMELORD TOO.”  
  
“Ah well you see technically he isn’t even timelord. Just a human. You see I knew you were coming and I had time to plan.”  
  
“HOW COULD YOU KNOW?”  
  
“Something or someone has interfered with timelines and parallels, so you must be linked to it, go on between us who is it?”  
  
“DALEKS WORK ALONE”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, but 5 new pure Daleks in a ship that is barely functioning. Go on who is helping you?”  
  
“CEASE TALKING.” the white one spoke  
  
“He seems to be the boss.” David whispered.  
  
“I know, you have the sonic?”  
  
David nodded.   
  
“Get it ready.” the Doctor told him. “So your not gonna tell me. Ok, fair enough, I will just get my friend and be on our way.”  
  
“YOU MAY NOT LEAVE.”  
  
“Oh I will though. David now.” the doctor said.  
  
David hit the button and then grabbed the doctor by the wrist.  
  
\---  
  
John watched the screen and then it came the blue light. He hit the switch. “Please forgive us.” he whispered and he condemned the Daleks back to the void.  
  
Then he watched as David and the Doctor appeared by the doors.  
  
“Did you miss me?” The Doctor winked.  
  
“Thank god your both ok.” Rose said as she ran to hug them both.  
  
“Was their ever any doubt?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes.” David said.  
  
The Doctor ran up to the console. “All gone, so that’s one thing sorted, now we need to know who swapped us round.”  
  
“I may be able shed a little light on that matter.” Jack announced.  
  
\---  
  
The Barkeep had watched as the American left, he sighed. He then picked up a small device and spoke into it. “It is done.”  
  
“Good, now to wait.” came a voice through it.  
  
“Please forgive.” the barkeep whispered.  
  
\---  
  
“How?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Those people I was sitting with, they let a few things slip after a few space c0cktails.” Jack winked.  
  
“Ok so spill.” John said.  
  
“They said that a man in a rather sharp suit had visited the bar only hours before the Daleks had arrived. He spoke to the barkeep and a few others and then left.”  
  
“That helps how?” Rose asked.  
  
“They said he oozed power, seemed like someone you didn’t want to cross.”  
  
“But who was he?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“They didn’t say, just that he wore a black suit, crisp white shirt and black tie.”  
  
“Oh well that narrows it down.” John rolled his eyes.  
  
David was sat on the pilots chair, he had taken off the Doctor’s long coat and hung it over the back of the chair. He felt a little sick and light headed. ‘Adrenalin’ he thought to himself, it was a mad rush what he had just done and now it was hitting him.  
  
The Doctor turned and leant on the console, he then saw David. He looked pale, he was sweating too. “David?”   
  
Rose, Jack and John looked over at him.  
  
David looked up. “Yeah?”  
  
“You ok?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Fine, just you know adrenalin rush leaving my system.” he smiled and got up, he picked the Doctor’s coat up, “This belongs to………” David started to say and then he dropped it and fell to all fours and screamed out in pain, then he was violently ill.  
  
“David.” the Doctor was on his knees next to him. He placed a hand on the actors head. He was burning up.   
  
David looked at the Doctor.   
  
“David, David tell me how you feel?” the Doctor asked as he took a reading with the sonic.  
  
“Like….OW! Like something is burning though my whole body.” he managed to say.  
  
“Oh no.” The Doctor said. “This is… oh no.”  
  
“What?” Rose asked.  
  
John took the sonic and looked at it. “How?”  
  
“I have no idea, but that should be me.” The Doctor said.   
  
Then in the blink of an eye David collapsed fully and started to fit.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the stars……**  
  
A man sat on a golden throne, he looked across at the people knelt before him. He smiled. This was where he was meant to be. He smiled and then laughed at the thought of the Doctor writhing in pain. Then he stood.  
  
“It is time.” he said loudly. “Time to bring the good Doctor home.”   
  
\---  
  
Then Jack held Rose back as John and the Doctor tried to help David.  
  
“We need the antidote quick.” The Doctor said as he held David.  
  
“But who? Who would…….” then John stopped. “No, it cant be that easy.”  
  
“What?” Jack asked.  
  
“Sharp suit, looks powerful, the Daleks……its not…..”  
  
The Doctor looked at John as David finally stopped fitting. “He is gone, he went into the TimeWar with Rassilon and Gallifrey, I saw him.”  
  
“What if……” Rose stopped.  
  
“What?” the Doctor said to her.  
  
“What if he found a way out.”  
  
“He cant, the whole war was time locked.” The Doctor reminded them.  
  
“I know, but Rassilon found a way and he isn’t as half as clever as he is.” John reminded the Doctor how clever the man he knew they were dealing with was.  
  
“But… no, he cant have.” The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. “He cant.”  
  
\---  
  
The Master had everything planned, it had been a pure accident that he had found a small loop in the timelock, he had managed to escape. He had found his way to a small planet and become its leader and slowly rebuilt himself, he had his revenge on people when he went into the TimeWar with Rassilon, he had over powered him and taken his rein.   
  
He had forced them to remove the never ending drums. Finally he had peace, he was lord President of Gallifrey, but they were stuck in a loop, ever fighting in the war. The Master got bored. It was then he came across some plans Rassilon had been drawing up. Something about the tempered Schism and the Eye of Harmony. The Master knew all about the eye of Harmony, he had used it once before.   
  
He then found his escape through that. He knew Gallifrey could never come back, the TimeLords had lost all sense of purpose, all they wanted was to end everything and become go on to a higher plane, the Master wanted out, he then decided he wanted revenge on the one person who had caused all this. The doctor could have prevented this war from ever happening all those years ago, but no. He was a coward.  
  
The Master had hatched his plan, he also had brought with him the crystals of time. They were used for time travel. It was a way to get around for the high council in the citadel. The Master had taken them all. Now he had his own means of transport and the one good thing…..nothing could keep them out.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor looked at John. “It cant be him.”  
  
“Who?” Jack asked.  
  
“The Master.” John said.  
  
Jack let go of Rose, Jack was terrified of the Master, the things he had done in that year that never was. Not just to Jack but to the Doctor too. He looked at the Doctor now. “Please Doc.”  
  
The Doctor saw the fear in Jack, the Doctor feared the Master himself, but he would never admit that. He had to be strong for them all. He had to save David, protect John, Rose and Jack and deal with the Master once and for all. “It’s ok Jack. We’re in the TARDIS, we just need to…..” then he heard it.  
  


CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

  
  
“Oh don’t stop on my account.” the Master said.  
  
“How?” John said.  
  
The Master looked at John. “Why he let you live is beyond me.”  
  
“Oi, that’s my husband.” Rose spat.  
  
“Oh don’t tell me, Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Tyler-Noble actually.” Rose corrected him.  
  
“As if I care, and look the freak is here too.” The Master smiled.  
  
Jack pulled his gun. “Ah, Ah, Ah.” the Master waved his finger. “You kill me and he dies.” the Master gestured to David. “I surmise that he is the human.”  
  
“He is.” The Doctor spoke.  
  
“Darn it, that was meant to be you, I put a lot of work into setting you up. How did you know?”  
  
“I just did. Now antidote.” The Doctor held his hand out.  
  
“As if I would just hand it over.” The Master smiled. “I have plans for you all.” he laughed.  
  
“You don’t have to do this, look you found a way out of the Timelock, brilliant, but like I said once before I can help you. Maybe even stop the drums.” The doctor urged.  
  
“Oh the drums are long gone.” The Master smiled.  
  
“What?” the Doctor said loudly.  
  
“They are gone, I have come back to have some fun. You see you could have stopped the war regenerations ago, but no. The high and mighty Doctor is a coward deep down. You held those two wires in your hand, you could have saved millions, had Rose by your side instead of with a mongrel.” the Master looked at John.  
  
“You could have been Lord President of Gallifrey but no, you bottled it and look what happened.”   
  
The Doctor looked at the Master. “Ok, you want revenge on me, take it. But give David the antidote, let Rose, John and Jack go.”  
  
The Master just laughed. The he tossed a vial to the Doctor. “Give him it.”  
  
The Doctor knelt down and made David drink the vial. Then he placed his fingers on his temples as quick as he could, the Master didn’t see. The Doctor then turned and looked at the Master. “Now the others.”  
  
“Oh I didn’t say I was gonna let them go, oh no, I have plans for you all. You see I have the Crystals of Time.”  
  
“No, Master no.”  
  
“Oh I love how you say my name Doctor.” the Master smiled. “But yes, and I look forward to seeing each and everyone of you.” the Master snapped his fingers and then five hooded figures appeared. One by each person in the TARDIS. The Master snapped his fingers again and then they were gone.  
  
“Oooo I am going to enjoy this.” the Master clapped his hands.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was the first to wake up. His head felt fuzzy at first, then he looked around. He was lying on a camp bed. He sat up then he noticed the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He looked around and saw Jack, John, Rose and David in the same position as him. ‘Good at least we’re all together.’ he thought to himself. He got up and went to go to David, but his chain wasn’t long enough, and David was the closest one. The Doctor sat back down on the bed. He also noticed another three beds that were empty.  
  
He took in the room, it was a stainless steel room, with the five camp beds, no windows, there was a bucket by each bed, also a few bottles of water, there was only one door, there was two fluorescent lights. Then he heard a mummer.  
  
John blinked his eyes open. “Ow! My head.” he said as he sat up. Then he felt the shackles around his wrists and ankles. “Oh joy.” John then placed his feet on the floor.   
  
“You ok?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Hunky Dory thanks.” John replied. Then he got up.  
  
“Don’t bother, you wont reach her, the chain isn’t long enough.” The Doctor said as he held his own chain up. “But at least the Master had thought of everything.” the Doctor pointed to the bucket and the bottles of water.  
  
“How considerate.” John mocked.  
  
Then Jack was the next to wake up. “Oh god no!” Jack yelled in a panicked voice at the shackles. The memories of the year that never was flooded in his mind. He started to hyperventilate.  
  
“Jack! JACK!” The Doctor yelled. “Deep breaths, in………..out and repeat.” The Doctor urged Jack. “We are here with you ok?”  
  
Jack looked at the others, the Doctor was the one he concentrated on. He then started to take deep breaths.   
  
“That’s it.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
Rose was the next to wake up. “Oh for f….”  
  
“Rose!” John said firmly.  
  
“Sorry, but chains, how romantic. Remember?” Rose winked at John.  
  
The Doctor blushed, he remembered too. Rose had used her womanly ways to get the out.  
  
“Yeah, I remember it well.” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
Then David started to cough.  
  
David opened his eyes. Everything hurt. But then he heard a voice.  
  
“David, David, are you ok?”  
  
It was the Doctor, he turned his head and saw him. “Yeah…..just sore.” David lifted his hand to his head. “And shackled.” he added.  
  
“We all are, there is some water down to your right.” John told him, he knew David needed to re-hydrate after all that sweating he had done.  
  
David reached down and picked a bottle up, he sat up and then he took the lid off. “Is it safe?”   
  
The doctor looked at the others. “I don’t think even he would be that obvious.”  
  
David sniffed it, it smelt like water. So he shrugged and took a sip. It was water. He then drank some more.  
  
\---  
  
The Master watched as they all woke up. He smiled as David was the first one to drink the water.   
  
It was safe, the water and the food would be, he wanted to make this last. He was going to enjoy this. He then turned and walked over to a bed. It had restraints on it, then he fingered the device that was strapped at the other end. It was his master piece. He had tested it and re-tested it umpteen times. Now it was ready. The monitor worked, the machine worked, now all it needed was its subjects.   
  
The Master laughed, he loved mind games….but he loved mind control even more.  
  
\---  
  
The others shifted a little so the were all facing each other, the room was placed so they were all looking at each other.  
  
“Ok so what is the Crystals of Time?” Jack asked.  
  
“Trouble.” John answered.  
  
Jack looked at him. “I guessed that much. But what exactly are they?”  
  
“They were used by the high council, they are like little TARDIS’S, they can travel any where, any when in any parallel.” the Doctor spoke now.  
  
“So that’s how he swapped us?” David asked.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “But if I know the Master he has something else planned too.”  
  


CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

  
  
“Clever Doctor, very clever.” the Master stood clapping.  
  
Everyone looked at the Master. “What do you need us for?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well..” the Master started to pace the room. “I have been building this machine, its quite good. Anyhow, I tested it out on a few volunteers and Wow, its brilliant. Then when I was on Gallifrey I had time to think, what or whom could I use it on. And you know what…..” the Master leant into Rose.   
  
“What.” Rose said through gritted teeth.  
  
“All you lot, well the Freak, the Mongrel and the Doctor, you were just a bonus and when I found out there was another version of him, I had to involve him. But I didn’t stop there, oh no. I have found two others, there should have been three but sadly one died before I could get there.”  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop.   
  
“Bring them.” The Master said to someone behind him.  
  
The Doctor watched as Martha and Gwen were carried in and placed on the bed. He looked up at the Master.  
  
“Since I had a bed going spare I thought it only right to fill it. Not right having an empty bed.” The Master snapped his fingers and then Donna was carried in.  
  
“No, No Koschei you cant.!” The Doctor yelled.  
  
The others looked at the Doctor as he had yelled at the Master.  
  
The Master walked up and smacked the Doctor hard. “You lost the right to call me by that name years ago, Thete.” the Master grabbed the Doctor’s hair.  
  
The Doctor then whispered to the Master. “Who died?”  
  
The Master lowered his mouth to the Doctor’s ear. “Miss Sarah Jane Smith.” the Master then let go.  
  
“Relax a little longer people, I will even let you have a little exercise.” the Master smiled and headed out of the cell. “But make the most of it, as my little toy is just waiting for me to play with it.” the door slammed shut. Then there was a serious of clicks.  
  
The chains unlocked.  
  
The Doctor turned away from the others and let the tears fall.  
  
\---  
  
Martha woke a few moments later. “What?” she say up. Jack was by her side. “It’s ok you with friends.”   
  
Martha looked around, Rose, John, Jack, David and there was Donna. “Oh no,” she said as she got to her feet and walked over to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor was trying to stop the sobs from escaping. His Sarah Jane was gone, the consolation was that she hadn’t died at the hands of the Master.  
  
\---  
  
The Master stood at the screen, he was smiling. Sarah Jane lay on the bed. He watched as he former friend was racked with sorrow and grief. He then walked over to Sarah Jane.  
  
“You mean a lot to him.” he whispered.  
  
Sarah looked up at the Master, she smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Well he thinks your dead.” The Master spat out.  
  
Sarah Jane felt a lump in her throat. “If he thinks I am dead, then what use am I?”  
  
“Oh, you have your uses. You see, I need to re-test my little machine.”   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s a mind probe, it can see into your deepest darkest corner of your puny little minds and find your inner most secrets and desires.”  
  
Sarah gulped.  
  
“Everyone has them, secret crushes, urges they shouldn’t have. But you see this machine makes you live them in your mind and then, this is the best part. It plays them onto that.” the Master pointed to a screen. “So I can then watch as you squirm. Then and this is the cherry on the cake, it makes you forget you wont even know what you have shown me, isn’t it good?”  
  
Sarah felt fear, real fear. If they all forgot the Doctor…….. It didn’t bear thinking of. “You wont be able to do that to them all.”  
  
“You mean, the mongrel and the Doctor? Well the mongrel will be easy to break, you see when I extract the memories I can easily place them into someone else. And lets say if Rose had a dream about really wanting the Doctor not him, if I planted that little grain of doubt in his mind and planted the seedy thought of wanted the Doctor in Rose’s then let the fight commence.”  
  
“You are evil.”  
  
“I know, and they wont even know I am doing it. The Doctor will sense something is going on. I cant wait.” he clasped his hands together.  
  
“Now lets see your inner most desires.” The Master said as he pressed the button.  
  
Sarah Jane watched as the needle probes headed towards her. She threw up the mental blocks the Doctor had taught her, but she knew they would be useless. The darkness came fast.  
  
 _Sarah was stood on a hill over looking a forest. The fresh pine smell was intoxicating. She closed her eyes. Then she felt a hand slip into hers. Sarah opened her eyes and turned to see the Doctor stood there. His hair blowing in the breeze, his long tanned over coat blowing too.  
  
“Your right you know.”   
  
“About what?” Sarah looked at him.  
  
“I could have come back for you.” he sighed.  
  
“I know, but like you said I didn’t need you.”   
  
“No but I needed you Sarah, they all died. By my hand Sarah.” the Doctor turned her to face him. “I am worse than the Daleks.”  
  
“No your not, you fully expected to die, but you lived and look what you have done. All those people who are alive because you saved them. If you had died that day then Earth wouldn’t be here.”  
  
The Doctor looked down at Sarah Jane. Then he took a step away and started to walk towards the lake.  
  
“Where are you taking me?”  
  
“I want to do something I should have done a long time ago.” The Doctor said with a hushed voice. “But I need you to trust me.”  
  
“I do trust you Doctor, with my life.” Sarah Jane smiled.  
  
“Then close your eyes.”   
  
Sarah did.  
  
“Open them”   
  
When she did, there stood before her was her Doctor, his dark curly hair, his hat, the long grey coat and scarf. “How?”  
  
“Shhh, it takes a lot to do this.”   
  
Sarah smiled, she missed that version of the Doctor,. She loved the new version too, but this was her Doctor.  
  
Then the 4th Doctor leant in and kissed her.  
  
Sarah was a little shocked at first, but then she kissed him back.  
  
Soon enough they both lay naked on the grass, the Doctor lying over her.   
  
Sarah lay there breathing heavy, her breasts rising as she took each breath.  
  
“I have wanted this for so long.” the Doctor said as he teased her entrance with his fingers.  
  
“Is this real?” Sarah asked.  
  
“It could be.” the Doctor answered as he then placed two fingers inside her. “I want it to be real Sarah. It is real, right here and now.”  
  
With every word he pulled his fingers in and out until Sarah was writhing and bucking into them. “That’s it Sarah, give your self to me.”  
  
Sarah pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor then removed his fingers and replaced them with his c*ck. He slowly made love to her._  
  
The Master smiled as he watched the scene unfold.   
  
_Sarah screamed out his name as she climaxed. The Doctor climaxed at the same time. Then he withdrew from her and stood up. “I have to go now Sarah.  
  
“No Doctor.” she reached out with her hand._  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. She looked into the eyes of the Master. “Welcome back, you blacked out there.”  
  
Sarah Jane looked around. “What happened?”  
  
“We were talking and you passed out, I think you need a little down time.” The Master smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Martha hugged the Doctor from behind, “Doctor,”  
  
He took a deep breath. “I’m fine Martha.” he turned round.  
  
Martha could see he wasn’t. “Liar.”  
  
“Not now ok. We need to get out of here.” the Doctor was watching as the others were sat on beds together, he looked over at Donna.   
  
“What will happen if she remembers?” David asked.  
  
“She will die.”   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, not straight away, but after time yes.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Cant you make it where she stays asleep?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor just nodded and walked over to Donna. He placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
The Master was watching the monitor again. “Clever boy, it will only make it easier for me.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor let go.   
  
Martha stopped him from falling.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Will she be ok now?” David asked.  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
David looked at him and raised his eyebrow.  
  
“She should be ok.” The Doctor said gently so only David could hear. The young actor was growing on the Doctor. He seemed to be taking everything in his stride. He then did something he normally wouldn’t do. “She died.”  
  
“Who?” David said quietly. Martha, Gwen and Jack were sat on one bed, Rose and John were on the other.  
  
The Doctor looked at David. “She told me…….made me promise.” the Doctor placed his hands over his face.  
  
David knew this must be important, he knew the small signs. Well the small signs he had himself done in the show. He placed a hand on the Doctor’ back.  
  
“Only Luke knows.” the Doctor looked at David.  
  
“You mean……” David stopped himself. It was still raw in his own mind. Lis had died in his world only a short time ago.   
  
“Yeah, the Master told me. Said she had died before he could reach her.” the Doctor wiped a tear away.  
  
“Well that’s one good thing.” David said as he handed a hanky to the Doctor. Just as he did a hooded figure entered the room. He pointed the gun at Rose. “You, come with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“No take me.” John stood.  
  
“No she comes with me now, or dies.” the hooded man said.  
  
“John, its fine.” Rose smiled and then kissed him.  
  
She looked at the Doctor and gave him a little nod. Then she followed the hooded figure.  
  
John was banging on the door as soon as it was shut. “If you hurt her I will hunt you down and break your f**king neck you hear me Master!” John bellowed.  
  
The Doctor placed the hanky into his pocket and went over to the John. “Come on.” he tried to coax him from the door.  
  
John turned to him. “Leave me alone.” he shoved the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor knew it was useless, John was worried about Rose, hell so was he, the Doctor was worried about them all.  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked into a room. Then she saw her, tied to a chair. “Sarah Jane.” Rose went to move.  
  
Sarah shook her head then moved her eyes across to the Master.  
  
“Hello Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Its Mrs Noble-Tyler you arse.” Rose corrected him.  
  
“Sorry, Rose then.” The Master smiled.  
  
“You wont get anything out of me.”  
  
“Oh sure of that are you?” The Master snapped his fingers and Rose was grabbed from behind and dragged towards the bed.  
  
“What is that thing?”  
  
“It’s a mind probe, it will tell me anything I want to know.”  
  
Rose felt her heart quicken, and fear. She was tied down and then she watched as the needles came towards her. Then Darkness.  
  
“Now Rose lets see what you have in there.” The Master smiled.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes, but couldn’t stop the sound.  
  
 _Rose was stood on the TARDIS, she was in the wardrobe with David.  
  
“I really don’t think I can do this.” David said and sat down.  
  
Rose went to him. “You can, you have to.”  
  
“But…..this isn’t me, I am just a man, a plain and ordinary man.” he sighed.  
  
“You are not a plain ordinary man, you are like the Doctor and John, you played them both, you are and extraordinary man.” Rose smiled as she crouched down in front of David. Then she let a tear fall.  
  
“What is it?” David wiped the tear away.  
  
“I…..we….sorry” Rose got up.   
  
“Rose.” David grabbed her hand.  
  
She looked at him, for that moment she wanted to be held, she needed to be held. “Hold me please.”   
  
David did, he held her tight as she cried.   
  
“We cant have kids.” Rose sobbed out. “John has a very low sperm count and I cant conceive properly. I haven’t told John that he is half of the problem. It will send him into …..” she stopped.  
  
David looked at her and placed his finger on her chin and pulled her face up. “Send him into what?”  
  
Rose felt her heart snap. “It wasn’t all rosy when we were first left here, he was more angry than the Doctor. He lashed out.” Rose’s voice faltered.  
  
“He hit you?” David asked.  
  
Rose nodded. “It only happened for a few weeks, he was lost and had a conflict going on in his head. I knew I had to stay had to help him. But sometimes when he gets really angry he lashes out. He doesn’t mean it. He had the Doctor’s mind, Donna’s too but his own as well, he is getting better at it. He normally locks himself away when he has his dark moments.”  
  
“Oh Rose, no one else knows do they? About the violence.”  
  
Rose shook her head. Then she hugged David tight.  
  
She didn’t know how or why it happened but she looked up at David and then she pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
David responded to the kiss, he held he face with his hands.  
  
Rose felt a pull in her groin, she needed David and needed him now. She tore at his t-shirt until he was stood there bare-chested.   
  
David returned the gesture by tearing Rose’s flimsy blouse off. Then he fell onto her breasts.  
  
Rose threw he head back as David lavished her breasts through her bra.  
  
Within minutes they had removed all their clothing and David was lying on the floor and Rose was straddling him.   
  
Rose took David’s c*ck in her hand and started to move down them up.  
  
David just watched as she did this.  
  
Then Rose took him in her mouth a few times and then she looked deep into his eyes, as she lowered onto his throbbing c*ck.  
  
She rode him hard and fast, needing release, this was all about s*x nothing more. She screamed out a name as she climaxed and it was John!_  
  
\--  
  
The Master smiled. “Oh this is better than I thought.” he pressed a button and Rose opened her eyes. “Welcome back Mrs Noble-Tyler.”  
  
Rose didn’t like that he had called her by her name properly. “What…What happened?”  
  
“You passed out, but your ok now. Take her back”  
  
\---  
  
John had blood on his fists as he hammered on the door. Then he heard her voice.  
  
“Get your hands off of me.”   
  
He stood back. The door opened and Rose was flung into his arms and the door slammed.  
  
“What happened?” The Doctor asked.   
  
“I don’t remember.” Rose said.  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few hours Martha, Gwen and Jack were taken and each time they came back they couldn’t remember.  
  
John was sitting cuddling Rose when the door opened. There stood the Master.   
  
“I just wondered if any of you were hungry?”   
  
They all looked at him.   
  
“No one?” he asked.  
  
They were all hungry but they wouldn’t show it.   
  
“Ok then, you.” The Master pointed to John. “Follow me.”  
  
John just looked at Rose. She smiled at him. He then followed the Master  
  
\---  
  
They arrived in a large room, Sarah Jane was now sat in a chair, she had a blank look on her face.  
  
“What have you done to her? Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?” John said as he went to her.  
  
“I’m sorry do I know you?”   
  
John stopped dead.  
  
“She doesn’t remember who you are. Funny isn’t it. But I have a movie for us to watch, I think you will enjoy it. I did.” the Master smiled and John was sat down in a chair. Then a TV was placed in front of him.   
  
“This is something that actually happened.” The Master said as he hit the button.  
  
John watched as Rose and David appeared on the screen. He knew this was from when David had needed to become the Doctor. There was no sound. But he could tell from their body language something was going on. Then it happened.  
  
John watched as the tore each other’s clothes off. Then as Rose and David had s*x on the screen in front of him. He felt the anger rise up.  
  
The Master watched. This was the best bit of footage he had gotten. Martha had been all I miss the Doctor, she had hidden desire of the Doctor, John and Jack. That was good to watch but nothing incriminating.  
  
Gwen she had married Rhys bur deep down wanted Jack and boy she had gotten him in her own desires.  
  
Captain Hormone just wanted his Ianto back. It was a little sad. But it was Rose who had provided the best. He knew all sorts about John too, he seemed to be a loose cannon, he had been violent to Rose as he had been born in battle and couldn’t handle the memories of the Doctor and a human woman. He needed Donna next to help him over power the Doctor. He was looking forward to that.  
  
The Master snapped his fingers and then mind probe came down onto John’s head. The Master then implanted the scene in front of him into his mind. “She doesn’t want you, you cant give her a child, David can, the Doctor can, she really wants the Doctor and David, not you, not someone who she is frightened of. You need to let them all know you are no pushover. Show them who you really are.” the Master smiled. Then he snapped his fingers again.  
  
“I need the Doctor and the red haired woman in that room now.” he yelled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat next to Donna and David. The others had gone to sleep.  
  
“Well it will be me next.” David sighed.  
  
“I don’t think so, I mean you aren’t of this world you don’t know anything.”  
  
“I know you. Well the role I played.”  
  
“It’s pretty spot on, the hurt, the anguish, the love, also the humour, you can turn your hand to anything.”  
  
“I’m not that good of a dancer.” David said with a smile.  
  
The door then opened. Two hooded men came to the Doctor and pointed a gun at both he and David. “Move.”  
  
The Doctor knew they were here for Donna. “No, you cant she…” WHACK! The butt of the gun landed on his head.  
  
“You didn’t need to do that.” David yelled.  
  
The gun was then thrust into his face. David held his hands up. “Ok.”  
  
One of the men lifted Donna into a fireman’s lift and carried her out.   
  
The others had woken now.   
  
The Doctor stood up, he rubbed at his head.   
  
“You with us.” the man pointed the gun at the Doctor.  
  
He looked at the others and then followed them.  
  
The other’s watched as the Doctor was led out. Then in came John.  
  
“John.” Rose cried out as she saw him. But she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor followed the hooded men who carried Donna as he walked into a large room.  
  
They set Donna down on the bed and then they turned to the Doctor. “You, sit on the chair.”  
  
The Doctor walked over to the chair, he sat down and was handcuffed. He smiled to himself, he would be out of those handcuffs before the hooded men were out the door.  
  
He waited and as soon as they headed for the door the Doctor wiggled and then there was a clatter of the loosened handcuffs. The hooded figures didn’t even turn back. The Doctor stood up and went to Donna.  
  
She was still sleeping, she wouldn’t remember any of this. He was thankful for that, he had lost Sarah, Rose had John, Martha had Mickey, Jack had Gwen and Rhys, David had a whole host of friends but the Doctor, he had lost them all. Yes he had made them better and they had a good life because of it. But he always ended up on his own.  
  
The only other member of his kind was insane and wanted revenge. He sighed.  
  
\---  
  
The Master was stood in the shadows, he watched as the Doctor went to Donna, the woman who was very special, a human Timelord Metacrisis who didn’t know she was one.  
  
The Doctor sat back down and the Master stepped forward. “Hello Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked at the Master. “What have you been doing to them?”  
  
“Oh straight to the point, no funny business.”  
  
“No, not when if concerns you, what have you been doing to them?”  
  
“Oh, you really want me to tell you?”  
  
“Yes,” the Doctor said as he stood up.  
  
The Master raised his laser screwdriver. “Ah, ah, ah Doctor. that’s far enough.”  
  
The Doctor stood there.  
  
The Master pointed the screwdriver at a screen. “This is what I have been doing.”  
  
The Doctor looked at large screen, then he saw Sarah Jane lying on the bed. “You said she was dead?”  
  
“Funny wasn’t it, she had such an effect on you, but sorry no she is alive, she doesn’t remember who any of you are but alive.”  
  
“You….” the Doctor went for the Master.   
  
The Master fired a warning shot at him. “Next time it will hit you. Now sit and enjoy the show.”  
  
The Doctor sat, he watched as Sarah’s desires came up, of herself and his fourth self, then Rose, it was Rose and David, he had the sound on and heard it all, then he watched Martha, Jack and Gwen. He clenched his fists. He knew what the Master was using, it had been used as a form of torture on Gallifrey eons ago but it was outlawed.  
  
The Doctor’s hearts went out to them all.  
  
“I have saved the best for last.”  
  
The Doctor watched as John came up on screen, he watched as he saw the same footage he had just seen. But he noticed there was no sound. Then he heard the Master implant the suggestion into John’s mind. It was fragile and now …..  
  
“What the hell have you done?” the Doctor yelled.  
  
“Oh that isn’t even the best part.” The Master pointed the screen again and then up came the cell the Doctor had just been in. the Doctor gasped at the scene that lay before him on the screen.  
  
\---  
  
John stopped as the door was shut behind them.   
  
Rose had stepped back and walked into David. She turned and looked at him.  
  
John watched as Rose turned and looked at David. “I should have known really.”  
  
Rose looked back to John. “John please.”  
  
“You can shut it, you dirty whore.”  
  
“Whoa.” Jack was up.  
  
“Oh here comes the freak, your only here because of her you do know that. The precious Rose Tyler.” John said so coldly.  
  
“I know that and I am grateful for it.”  
  
“You all worship the Doctor, think he is so brilliant, but none of you actually know him, not even him.” John pointed at David.  
  
“I never claimed I did.” David said.  
  
“No, but you think because you can dress like him and act like him, you can be him. You all are blind to what he really is. What we really are.”  
  
“John please your….the Master has done something to you.”  
  
“He didn’t do a thing, but he showed me what you two have been up too.” John said to Rose and David.  
  
“We haven’t done anything.” David said.  
  
“No, oh you are good.” John said as he walked towards them.  
  
Jack stood in front of them. “Stop.”  
  
“You all forget, that the Doctor committed genocide not once but twice and that Rose did it too. He is something dark, Davros said it himself, he hides his true self. To ashamed to be the real TimeLord he is.”  
  
“That was forced upon him, he wouldn’t of done it freely, he couldn’t kill the Dalek when it defenceless in front of him, when he stood on game-station he could kill them, it wasn’t me who killed the Daleks that was the TARDIS, she and me wanted the Doctor safe.” Rose said to John.  
  
“When he stood against Dalek Caan in Manhattan he showed compassion, he is a better man than ever.” Martha said.  
  
“Even when the Master had killed millions, tortured The Doctor he wanted the Master to live, he didn’t want revenge.” Jack said.  
  
“I know that, I was there I remember because his memories are in here, but I also remember what he did on Pompeii, the choice he had to make, Pompeii or the world, everywhere he goes there is death and destruction but you all forget that. He can be as bad as the Master, you don’t know what happened on Gallifrey all those years ago.”  
  
“No we don’t, but he has said it himself, we made him better.” Martha said.  
  
“You made him soft, but now if he cant be the Timelord he is supposed to be I will.” John then grabbed at Rose. He placed his hands on her temples. “See what I saw you and him do, I know it all.”   
  
Rose screamed as he forced his way into her mind.  
  
Jack went to grab her.  
  
“No Jack, you cant break the connection it could kill her.” David said.  
  
“How the hell do you know that?” Gwen asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I just do.” David shrugged.  
  
John let go a few moments later and Rose fell to her knees, David caught her.  
  
“No…..that….John he has…..” Rose gasped as tried to speak. “That isn’t real, it was just weak moment it was desire.”  
  
“You lie.” John spat and then he raised his hand.  
  
It was then that Jack jumped in.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as Jack and John fought. “You think you can win by making him mad?”  
  
“Oh no, I don’t care if the freak kills him or not, I just want to watch as you little band of followers fall. They really don’t know you. Not one of them, well John has your memories, but only I know you really.” The Master looked at the Doctor.  
  
“There is only me who knows me, I am not that person anymore.”   
  
“You were once a Timelord to be feared, what happened to you?” The Master asked.  
  
“I grew up, yes it was fun all those pranks and larking about on Gallifrey but you didn’t have anyone to answer to, you went home and you had yourself.”  
  
“True, but do you know how I envied you.”  
  
“You envied me?”  
  
“You had a family. I had no-one, sure my Dad was alive but he lived in the Citadel mostly.”  
  
“So, I had to go home and be the one who was laughed at, beaten all because I had human genes. The others didn’t, even though we all had the same mother and father. But because I was seen as an *outsider* I had to stand out, I had to be funny, witty and yes sometimes be mean, but when my mother died and I was cast out.”  
  
The Master stopped him. “Oh here we go poor little Thete.”  
  
“No, you were once my best friend in the whole of time and space.”  
  
“You helped bring about the downfall of my dad, he was someone, the one thing I was proud of. You didn’t have to watch as he killed himself.”  
  
“That wasn’t me, it was blamed on me. My Dad did that, I was used as his scapegoat. The only thing I had at the time was my granddaughter. My own son disowned me, walked away when it all happened. I did the one thing I could do, I ran.”  
  
“Like to coward you are, you always run.”  
  
“Not now, I don’t, in the end the needed me, I went back. They still hated me, even after they learnt the truth they wouldn’t clear my name, they even exiled me on Earth. They took me into their hearts without hesitation.”  
  
“Because they are stupid apes, they don’t realise what you are. You remember Alica?”  
  
The Doctor stopped. “That was a one off. That was your fault.”  
  
“I wasn’t the one who tried to force her.”  
  
“No, but you were the one who laced the food and drinks with that drug.”  
  
The Master laughed. “I did, didn’t I.”  
  
“Yes, all because you loved her and she had chosen me.” The Doctor said, he had one eye on the screen. He had to get to the others, he had to subdue John.  
  
“Well she married me in the end, but then she got sick.” The Master’s voice went low.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“How can you know?”  
  
“She was ill when we got together.”  
  
“Liar.” The Master yelled.   
  
“No, we weren’t’ really lovers, just close friends, but you and your jealousy was pushing us together, she always had feelings for you.”  
  
“I nursed her till she died and you know what her last words were?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head.   
  
“She wanted me to have revenge on you for what you tired to do to her.”  
  
The Doctor felt his hearts stop. “You never told her?”  
  
The Master shook his head. “How could I?”  
  
The Doctor said back in his chair, he watched as the Master came closer to him. “But the drums, they beat louder and louder after that. You heard them, but now they are gone.”  
  
“You can see for the first time, what you have done?”   
  
The Master nodded.   
  
“Do you regret any of it?” the Doctor asked the question he had always wanted to ask.  
  
The Master paused and looked back to the Doctor. “I only regret never killing you.”   
  
The Doctor then grabbed at the Master’s temples.  
  
\---  
  
The other’s watched as Jack and John fought. Rose knew Jack could easily hurt John, but he wouldn’t.  
  
 _You have to stop him._  
  
David heard the voice, he looked around. No-one else seemed to hear it.  
  
 _You need to do what he cant, do it David, I am on my way._  
  
David looked down at the two men fighting. He then saw an image in his mind, he started to walk over.  
  
John had Jack pinned to the floor both of them were bleeding and bruised. John never heard or saw David approach.   
  
David reached John and punched him hard in the back, the sound of bones breaking could be heard, but John fell on to Jack, unconscious.  
  
Rose just stared. “How? What did you do?” she asked.  
  
David turned and looked at her. “What I was told to do.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor battled his way into the Master’s mind, yes he was a powerful timelord, but he could always win when they played this game as youngsters. It was easy to find and subdue The Master.   
  
The Master screamed out as he felt the Doctor invade his mind. Then he flopped.  
  
The Doctor then carried him and placed him on the other bed. The Doctor checked the screen. He smiled. David had heard him. He was glad he had placed the link between them when he had given him the antidote, he had a small feeling he would need it.   
  
\---  
  
“Who told you to do that?” Jack said as he rolled John off of him.  
  
“I did.”   
  
They all looked at the door. “Long story, we need to get out of here.”  
  
“What happened to the Master?” Rose asked.  
  
“He got sleepy, now come on, Jack you carry John.”  
  
“What if he wakes up?”  
  
“He wont, not yet.”  
  
“What did you do?” Rose asked.  
  
“I promise once we are safe I will explain, but I have to find Sarah Jane.”  
  
“But you said…..”   
  
The doctor stopped him. “No, he just used that against me. Now Allons-y.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and others found Sarah Jane, she didn’t know who they were, but the Doctor could fix that. He needed to get the Master contained and Donna.  
  
The other’s watched as the Doctor picked at the machine. He had his sonic in his mouth as he pulled wires out and placed them in other places. Then he asked for Sarah to be lay down. He attached the needles. “It looks worse than what it is, he did this to you all.” the Doctor then pressed a button.  
  
\---  
  
A few hours later they were all stood on the TARDIS. The Doctor had taken all the Crystal’s of Time. They were stowed safely on the TARDIS, the hooded figures had been Roboforms, he had worked that out early on.  
  
“So come on what happened? How did you get away from the Master?” Rose asked.  
  
John was in the infirmary, the Doctor had spoken to him about what he had saw, it wasn’t real, it was just a fantasy, Rose would never actually do that to him. The Doctor had also told him he would help him with his anger. It was the least he could do.  
  
“When we were younger we used to play a game, see who could knock each other out the quickest but using our minds.”  
  
“I take it you won?”  
  
“Easily.” The doctor smiled. “I am sorry for what he did to you all.”  
  
“But how did David know to do that to John?” Jack asked.  
  
“Back when David had been poisoned, the Master gave me that antidote, David was the closest one to me, so I hoped I could do it, it was a lot easier than I thought.” the Doctor looked at David.  
  
“How?” David asked.  
  
“Must be because you are a version of me. Any how…..” the doctor went to the console, “Time to put everyone back where they should be.”  
  
David sighed.   
  
“What?” Rose asked.  
  
“How can I go back to normal life after this?”   
  
“It’s hard I know, but you just do, you have played him and you are going to play him again.”  
  
“I know its…..”  
  
The doctor could hear what was being said. He then pulled up David on his monitor and did a scan. He smiled and then moved it away.  
  
“Ok, Donna first.”  
  
\---  
  
Wilf and Sylvia had been worried when Donna was late home. But then they heard the knock on the door.  
  
Wilf answered it. “Doctor?”  
  
“Sorry, she is fine is asleep, wont remember a thing, you just need to say…” the doctor leant in and whispered to Wilf.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a trigger word, is she ok?”  
  
“She is fine Doctor, not as good as when she was with you but she is fine.”   
  
“Good.” The Doctor helped Wilf carry Donna up to her room, then he left.  
  
Wilf leant over and said the one word. “Spaceman.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in the infirmary with Sarah Jane, he had scanned her. He smiled.   
  
“All clear.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup, that machine did some good. You are free from it Sarah, you can live on. Like you should, My Sarah Jane.” he hugged her.  
  
Rose and John watched as Sarah left and rejoined Luke.  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Martha, Gwen and Jack were next. They all hugged John, Rose, David and the Doctor. “You know you are so like him.” Gwen said as she kissed David on the cheek.  
  
“Just a good actor.”  
  
“No its more than that.” Martha said.  
  
David just stared at them.  
  
“Ladies.” Jack said as he hugged David. “I think they mean the looks.” Jack winked.  
  
“Don’t.” The Doctor said.  
  
“What?” Jack looked back.  
  
The Doctor just smiled as the others left.   
  
The Doctor then went to the console. Rose walked up to him. “Who next?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, then to David, Rose and John had come through so much. John was a good man really, the Master just played on his fears. They needed some good news, but he had one person to take back first.   
  
“David.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Suppose I should change back into my own clothes.”   
  
“Nar keep the suit, a keepsake.” The doctor smiled.  
  
“But its…..well it’s a timelord suit!”  
  
“So, only you know that.” the Doctor grinned. The then walked up to the actor and hugged him, as he did he slid something in his pocket. “If any one had to be the Doctor, I’m glad it was you.”  
  
David just looked at him.  
  
The Doctor winked. “The Next Doctor.”   
  
David just smiled.  
  
Rose then hugged him. “It was nice to meet you.”  
  
“And you.” David hugged her back.  
  
John shook his hand and then the Doctor walked him out.  
  
\---  
  
David walked into his living room.   
  
“You know you are adore by thousands of fans.” The Doctor said as he picked up the book by the telephone.  
  
“I know.” David smiled as he took the book from the Doctor. “This is goodbye then?”  
  
“Yeah.” the Doctor shook his hand. He stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, “One thing, check you pocket” he winked and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and John were stood at the console as the Doctor walked up to them. “Ok, next stop…..”  
  
“Please not Bad Wolf Bay Doctor.” Rose placed her hand on his.  
  
“No, I was going to say the infirmary.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I need to show you two things.” The doctor led the way.  
  
\---  
  
Rose cried when she saw the monitor. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Yup a few weeks.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“But…..how?”  
  
“They were wrong.” John said.  
  
“Hey sometimes miracles happen. But there is one other thing. Its something hard but I need to know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Have you lost a baby? A full term baby?”  
  
Rose nodded. “A little boy, he died after I gave birth why?”  
  
“What was the name of the Doctor?”  
  
“Doctor Oswald why?”  
  
“Because I think he had something to do with the Master. Because your little boy wasn’t dead.”  
  
“Yes he was.” John said.  
  
“No he isn’t. He is alive and well. I need to come to your world. Now lets go pick up your TARDIS.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor pocketed a small disc and one of the Crystals.  
  
They arrived back on Pete’s world. They had landed in TW.  
  
The alarms went off and an array of armed men swarmed in.  
  
“Whoa its us its ok.” John said.  
  
Pete came running in. “Where the hell have you been its been weeks.”  
  
“Sorry, but I need to speak to you.” The Doctor said.  
  
\---  
  
It took a few hours to tell Pete what had gone on. “You need to speak to DR Oswald?”  
  
“Yes, urgently.” the Doctor said.  
  
\---  
  
It only took a few minutes to bring Dr Oswald up. “Mr Tyler.”  
  
The Doctor stood up and scanned him. “Ah, clever man, so you came through from Gallifrey with The Master did you?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Dr Oswald said.  
  
“You are Gallifrayean.” The Doctor pointed out.   
  
“I am human.”  
  
“Really, its time to come clean now, the Master is locked away on board my TARDIS, I also know what you were sent here to do, clever very clever. But not clever enough.” the Doctor leant in and whispered. “I know the baby lives.”  
  
Dr Oswald stepped back. “Ok fine, yes I am came through with the Master. I had too, he asked me to help him with a task. You killed us all.” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Because you wanted to end time and become higher beings, everything deserves to have the chance to live. But I had to do it. And besides the TimeLords live on in me and …” the Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“Me.” she said.  
  
He nodded “And in their son.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor.   
  
“You need to be dealt with.” The Doctor said and looked at Pete.  
  
“Oh I can assure you that will be taken care of.”   
  
The doctor nodded. “I need to speak with Rose and John.”   
  
They headed back to John’s TARDIS.  
  
“How did you know about our son?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well I think you should take a look at this first.” the doctor handed over the disc to John.  
  
He placed it into the console and the monitor came to life. John staggered back when he saw it. “No way.”  
  
“It was when I made the link, I felt it.” The doctor smiled.  
  
“What?” Rose asked.  
  
“Take a look.” The doctor said.  
  
Rose looked at the screen. There was a mass of information but it was when she looked at the DNA, human and TimeLord, but it was hidden locked away.  
  
“I don’t think he even knows, but that is why he is so connected to that TV show.”  
  
“David is our son?” Rose placed her hands over her face.  
  
“Yes, but he doesn’t know. I don’t think he should ever know, he has grown into a fantastic man. You saw yourself.”  
  
Rose felt the tears falling. “He has, but….” then she stopped. “Oh god I fantasised.”  
  
“You didn’t know and I think that was more to do with John and me than David.” The Doctor said.  
  
“I know but…..” she felt disgusted.  
  
“But there is one good thing.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“What?” John asked.  
  
“I slipped one of these into his pocket, told him to keep it safe.” the Doctor held up one of the Crystals.”  
  
“You.. But?”  
  
“Hey, cant lose touch with family can I. Plus if anyone finds out who he really is he is a target, only you, Pete and I know and the TARDIS, the Master didn’t even know. But we don’t know if Dr Oswald was working alone.”  
  
“I think that is a job for us to find out.” John said.  
  
“Good, now I should go, look after yourself and the little one.” The doctor said as he hugged Rose.  
  
“You are a brilliant man, and…..”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well in a way you’re my son, I helped make you.”  
  
“Oh god, that makes Donna my mum.”  
  
“Yeah it does.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“Ok, Dad.” John grinned.  
  
“Oh Doctor will do. You just keep yourself on the road you are on, you have a baby to look after and son out there to be proud of.”  
  
“I know, and I will. Just you look in on him now and then ok.”  
  
“I will, I may bring him by now and then. But you cant tell him.”  
  
“I know that, its nice to know that he is safe and well though” Rose hugged the Doctor. Then he smiled and used the crystal to go back to his own TARDIS.  
  
\----  
  
The Doctor had placed all the information onto the disc he left with John. He didn’t want anything with that information on board. Now he needed to go to the Shadow Proclamation. The Master needed to pay for his crimes.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON OUR WORLD….**  
  
David felt in his pocket. He pulled out a crystal and a letter.  
  
 _David.  
You didn’t think I was just going to leave you. No, you are a special person, if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have gotten out of there. For that I am eternally grateful and besides you me.  
Keep this crystal save, if it ever starts to glow orange just pick it up and say Doctor.   
I hope to see you soon.  
Oh and good luck with the play, I may pop in to see it.  
Thanks  
The Doctor._  
  
David smiled. He was thankful the Doctor hadn’t wiped his memories. He had loved every minute of being with the Doctor. Yes it had been dangerous. He smiled and placed the crystal in the jacket pocket of the suit the Doctor had given him. He knew as long as he had the chance to see the Doctor again he could get on with his own life.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor stood on the TARDIS, the Master was in prison, he would have to check on him now and then of course.   
  
All his friends were safe, Sarah Jane was alive and well. Rose and John had a child on the way and one they didn’t know they had. The Doctor would happily look in on David. Jack and Gwen had something big coming up, he knew that much, he couldn’t interfere, it had to happen. Plus he knew Jack could deal with it. Then there was Martha. She had come a long way. She was a strong woman and would go far with Mickey by her side.  
  
Then Donna, he sighed. He missed Donna, she had been his best friend. The fun they had together. He let one tear fall. She was safe and happy.   
  
Then he smiled, he would never be alone because yes one day they would all be gone, but they would all be alive as well, he could go and see them, he had the crystals now. He smiled, as long as he lived on they would, Sarah Jane, the Brig, Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Gwen, Mickey, John and David. They would live forever…………  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
